Grimlock1992 Gargoyles
by Grimlock1992
Summary: "One thousend years, Superstation and the sword ruled. It age of darknss, it's a world of fear, it was age of Gargoyles!" Here is the first Gargoyle pardoy, there few changes from the orginal story line but I hope that you will enjoy. Being rewriten.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening part 1

**Awakening**

**Scotland, 994 A.D.**

A castle under siege, portions of its walls broken through by fire and stone, archers lined up along the wall parts that still stand, firing to the best of their ability. On different areas of the castle, statues of gargoyles, different shapes and sizes, decorated the falling castle. An army of Vikings, shields raised high, to avoid being pierced by arrows, catapults loaded with boulders set ablaze by oils and flames. Amongst the many Vikings, their general, a man who was actually a machine with bulb like head while holding a metal sword, his name is Dr. Nefarious. He then gave the order to fire the catapults, striking another wall down.

On the Scotsmen side, a captain stood, the man is actually a lombax whose fur is white with red stripes on his arms, legs, ears, tail, and chin. His armor is Praetorian that surround his chest and shoulders. His weapon is Praetorian Omniwreach. His name Alistair Azimuth.

"Stand fast, we can hold them back!" He cried, but, the archers and guards were not as confident though, "Aye, and catch boulders with our teeth! It's hopeless Captain Alistair!"

Alistair, frustrated with the attitude, gritted his teeth and replied, "It's your choice then. You can face the catapult," He then pulled out his Omni wrench, "or me! Now back to your posts, in a few more minutes, the sun will be down, and then we'll see some real fun!" He said the last part with a smirk. Another boulder hit the wall, causing it to crumble.

Amongst the Vikings, they all cheered, for they knew that victory was assure, but two soldiers in particular began to talk among themselves, "Taking a castle full of gargoyles near night is crazy. Is General Nefarious aware of this?"

All of sudden, the soldier found his neck wrapped in a metal hand, and pulled closer to the said general, "No, that's not crazy," the general said with an icy tone, "questioning my authority and my sanity when I am in earshot, that's crazy," he then took his sword and stabbed the man in the back, his soldiers watching this action fearfully.

He then said, "I believe those gargoyles are nothing more than chiseled stone, nothing monstrous about them! And even if they're not stone, it is well worth the plunder inside the castle!" He raised his sword above his head for emphasis, and then cried out, "Charge!"

The Vikings continued their assault, pushing the catapults closer, and then doing the same with siege towers and makeshift ladders, allowing them access over the outer walls. The Vikings poured in passed the walls, like water drizzling through a dam, swords, spears, axes, clubs, and shields in hand. At this point, the Scottish soldiers were being pushed back, and the Vikings began to throw grappling hooks over the inner walls of the castle, and began spelunking up the ropes and in front of these climbers, General Nefarious took the lead, his rope attached to the highest tower, right in front of a gargoyle statue.

The gargoyle seemed to be chiseled to resemble a machine . The gargoyle was in a crouched thinking position. It had folded bat wings on its back, and its armor is combat design, its hands and feet were powerful looking talons, and a long serpent-like tail flowing from its back.

Nefarious would have usually brushed off the statue, but the fact that the statue had metal armor, armor he knew too well, caught him by surprise. 'Why would a Scottish castle have a stone gargoyle with features like me!" he thought.

Shrugging it off, he continued to climb to both reach the top and to get a better view of the gargoyle. As he climbed, the sun began to melt down into the horizon, and when he finally grabbed hold of the top ledge, the sun had completely set. All of a sudden, he heard a cracking sound, and then, in astonishment, peered upwards to see that the gargoyle statue was now riddled with cracks. All of sudden, the cracks began to shatter, revealing a very light purple skin, the armor color at chest and arms is red and blue with red flames on the arms, blue armor at the legs with flames while the helmet is blue. The gargoyle shook of the remaining stone as if it was a second layer of breakable skin, and then opened its eyes, revealing bright blue pupils within them.

Nefarious was beyond shocked, as the creature turned its ebony eyes angrily towards him. Growling, the gargoyle grabbed Nefarious by the arm, stood its full height of 7.8, then lifted him up dangling in the air above the outer castle, and finally spread out his full wingspan of 20 feet.

"You're trespassing," the gargoyle said in monotone.

Nefarious 's soldiers were facing similar problems as well, due to the fact that the other gargoyle statues had also come to life. The soldiers gasped and backed away in fear, as the gargoyles finished shaking off their stone like skin.

Nefarious, thinking fast drew his metal sword, and brought it down on the gargoyle, unfortunately for him, the creature grasped the blade of the sword in its hand, showing no sign of pain on its face. Then, Nefarious noticed a slight trickle of blood coming from the creature's hand, realizing now, that despite it being a monster, it was still mortal.

"Fight you cowards! These things are not invincible!" he cried out to his soldiers.

With new found bravery, the soldiers began to swing their weapons, and throw them too, at the newly awaken gargoyles. Acting fast, each of the gargoyles reacted, dodging and flying away to gain the advantage.

It was at this moment, that Nefarious pushed his foot against the wall of the castle, pulling the gargoyle down with him, plunging them both down toward the ground. But Nefarious was quick, and thus, grabbed the rope from his earlier climb, and as for the gargoyle, he spread out his great wings, and glided away. The other gargoyles were dive-bombing the other Vikings, knocking them down, carrying them in the air, then dropping them, clawing at them, and some went to fighting hand-to-hand.

On top of one of the towers, stood four gargoyles watching the fight.

One of them had blonde hair with green roots, blue sapphire eyes; he wore blue vest and tan colored jeans like for pants, a single shoulder armor on his left shoulder, elf-like ears. The rest of his body was physically similar to the earlier mentioned gargoyle, except slightly shorter in height being only 5.9a nd without the armor design. On his face was a grin, enjoying the battle that was going on around him. His name Jak. His wing design is green dragon like wings.

Next to him a gargoyle who looks like caption Alistair expect for fur color, his fur yellow with brown stripes, he stood a height of 4.11, and his eyes are green. His name is Ratchet. He is also Jak younger

The third gargoyle is the smallest of the group and he is standing behind of the previous gargoyle, he similar to Nefarious and the earlier gargoyle expect for his height is 1.5 and his armor has different shade of grey, his eyes are bright green.

The last one was a tall looking gargoyle with purple mask on his face and He has three eyes, the pupils are green, with yellow hair spiked downwards, light purple skin, a black open biker jacket vest, black jeans and boot like shoes that have spikes on them. His wings are instead of skin, they are feathered wings with black feathers. He stands at 9.5

At that moment, the elf-like gargoyle began to get excited, and then said, "What are waiting for, let's not let our brothers and sisters have all the fun!" and so then, he jumped off the ledge to join in the fight, spreading his wings as he glided down.

The lombax gargoyle watched as the elf-gargoyles flew off and turned to the tall one "Not afraid, are you?"

The Tall biker gargoyle answered "Afraid? Me? Ha, why all of nature trembles at my passing!" He puff up to show his muscles to show him he is stronger.

Then the little grey gargoyle chuckled "I can see why." then poked at biker gut, that caused him puff out and then the three of them flew to join the fight.

Meanwhile, the Scotsmen guards were doing their best to fight the Viking invaders off, when all of a sudden, another gargoyle with Sliver fathered wings, came floating down. This gargoyle is humanoid and had no head hair, and pale looking skin, grey armor with small gold lines streaked across the armor that is on his shoulder collier bone, his face wrinkled from age and has small bread, but on his forehead, just above his eyes is a gold symbol of Egyptian design of the serpent apophis. In his right hand is staff that is used for combat. He stood at 5.11 Three Vikings charged straight at him, swords drawn to slash. He quickly backed away, and got into position, deflecting the oncoming attacks.

As he blocked the attacks, one Viking was planning to bludgeon him from behind with his club, when all of sudden, the red and blue armored gargoyle glided in, grabbed the club, and tossed the soldier over the wall.

"Watch your back Master Bra'tac!" he said, with a smirk.

Bra'tac eye-smiled, then responded, "And you watch yours, Optimus!" He then went back to fighting off the Vikings, as did Optimus.

Alistair began to deflect a Viking sword with his Omniwrench . The Viking then tried to under slice swipe Alistair's legs, but Alistair was too quick. He quickly jumped up to avoiding the slash, but landed just in time right on the sword, stepping on it to prevent the swords retrieval. He then took his wrench, and slashed the sword in half, Alistair then pushed the Viking off the ledge of the castle wall. Alistair turned around, and saw that he was surrounded by more Vikings, ready to avenge that last one's defeat . Before they could charge though, Optimus instantly flew in, pushing some of the Viking's off the wall before landing.

"My thanks, Optimus Prime!" Alistair replied, while stabbing another Viking in the neck.

"Hmph!" Optimus said, striking another soldier with his claws.

"These rogues no doubt followed that band of refugees we gave shelter to last night!" Alistair said, looking towards the refugees inside the castle.

Beelzemon gently glided down toward the refugee camp, down toward a table filled with food, both meat and fruit, catching the eyes of a few refugees. "Momma! Look!" cried a little boy with blond hair, pointing his mother toward Beelzemon, who was now on the roof of a vending stand, grasping a shank of cow meat still on the bone from the table.

As he was eating, a Scottish soldier and Viking brought their fight to the area, not yet noticing Beelzemon's presence. As the Viking swung his sword at the Scotsmen, Beelzemon took another big bite from his shank, and then used it to clobber the Viking on head. The boy cheered the gargoyle for his impressive action.

The fight was becoming one-sided now that the gargoyles arrived, and Nefarious was aware of this. He was breathing heavily, getting tired from fighting both man and beast, and now, he began to think how long he and his men would hold out before they lost.

All of sudden, he heard a growling sound similar to that of reptile, coming from behind him. He then turned around in time to see a large blue and grey scaled covered gargoyle, with a length of 7 feet, was on all four legs but capable of stand to two legs, it had no wings, has rows of spikes that point forwards that travel from his back of his head to the tip of his tail, had huge brown claws, does not have outer ears, red angry eyes, and a snarling mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. The creature then pounced towards him, claws extended, saurian like jaws opened wide, ready to take him down.

Nefarious dodged to the left in time to see that the creature's claws had ripped right through the solid stone wall he was next to, leaving huge gashes on it. Realizing the power of this creature, he kept his sword ready to strike.

He ran forward to slice it down, when all of a sudden, another gargoyle caught the sword in his hands, "Nobody messes with my partner!" the gargoyle stated angrily.

The gargoyle had wild dark-brown hair, and vanilla-brown fur covering his body, his face was very feral looking, with two red triangular marks on his cheeks, he wore a grey and black fur covered jacket, a black gi for pants, had long dog like ears, and a long dog-like tail. He stood at 5.3.

Knowing he is outnumbered two to one, Nefarious loosened his sword from the gargoyle, and began a tactical retreat towards one of the towers. When he reached the tower, he met up with a pair of red glowing eyes and the figure of a woman as well.

All of sudden, she spread out two bat-like wings, 8 ft in length. The light from the now rising moon then showed more of her features. She looked like a lioness, with a cloth to over her chest and hips, he tail is like that of lion, with claws like a lion.

She looked down on Nefarious with smirk, and then proud fully but angrily said, "Face me, if you dare!" She let out a hissing snarl, revealing sharp fangs in her mouth.

Nefarious was not only tired and exhausted, but he was out-matched three to one now. For the first time in Nefarious 's life, he let fear be his guide as he began to run in the other direction, forgetting about the other two gargoyles waiting for him outside. When rational thinking caught up with him, it was too late, he is surrounded.

To make matters worse for him, the gargoyle, Optimus, had flown in from the side of the castle, landing right next Nefarious, and then stated, "I see you met our watch dog, Zilla and his owner Kiba!" To emphasize this, both Zilla and Kiba both growled and roared out at him, eyes glowing red and white.

To add even more fear into him, the female gargoyle hissed-growled again and held her claw out, ready to strike his head off.

"And Zira my second in command as well!" Optimus stated, grabbing Nefarious by the collar of his neck, lifting him up again. "I grow tired of this." Optimus then brought Nefarious 's face closer to his, and then said, "Take what's left of your men," he then lifted Nefarious above his head with ease, then threw him over the wall as he finished, "AND BE GONE!"

Fortunately for Nefarious, a wagon of straw and hay was where he landed, only slightly injuring him, but greatly injuring his pride. "THIS ISN'T OVER, DEMON! I SHALL RETURN TO HAVE MY REVENGE!" Nefarious yelled in anger, as he began to withdraw his armies from the battle, Optimus and the female smiled slightly at this.

Jak, Ratchet , and Clank picked up two straggling Vikings each, and then, all three tossed them out the castle, and on to the ground, Jak yelling, "And stay out!" When the Vikings landed, they got themselves up, and then ran for their lives. The Scotsmen shot down any of the Vikings that lagged behind, to hit some of them on the way out.

Everyone in the castle cheered for their come from behind victory, one man stating, and "Look at them run from our arrows, now they'll think twice before coming back!"

The gargoyles watched from the tower top as everyone cheered, Zira wrapping up Optimus's hand with a bandage. Captain Alistair then approached Optimus, and then said with pure gratitude. "Optimus prime, we owe you and your clan our lives!"

Optimus prime stared at Alistair, and then came back and said, "As we owe you ours, everyday!" Alistair smirked at Optimus, as Optimus did the same, but only slightly. He then put his arm on Zira's shoulder, both of them then truly smiling at each other.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Castle Dining Hall.<p>

Every noble and soldier were feasting, celebrating their victory with wine, roasted chicken, and a variety of other foods to eat, letting the dogs eat the scraps in between two of the tables. At the head of the room, a large elegant table was setup, and in a large chair sat a princess, with brown eyes, long flowing brown hair with a tiara in it, and a pink, white and brown dress on her as well.

On one of the tables, two Scottish soldiers ate and spoke; one then chuckled and said, "For a bit, I thought we were under the sword there for a while!"

The other man chuckled as well, and then responded, "Aye! A fine soldier our captain of the guard, Alistair is!"

Without realizing Alistair was walking right behind them, the first soldier then joked, "More like 'Captain of the Gargoyles' he is!"

They both chuckled, the second soldier then responded, "He would fit in right well in the tower corners with them! It's a fact!" The soldiers both boisterously laughed at this comment.

Alistair, having been summoned by the princess, decided not to waste his time with these two, he sighed, and then continued onward to the end of the dining hall. He took his seat right by the fancy table of the princess. The princess with a gentle smile then said, "Our thanks for a battle well fought, good captain!"

Alistair then decided to give the credit to where it belonged, "The credit is not mine to take, Princess Zelda! Without Optimus and his gargoyles, our defense would a proven useless!" At that moment, multiple faces were made at that comment, mostly of spite and anger.

The princess scowled, not happy with Alistair's answer, "Please! Don't mention that monster's name in my presence!"

Bang!

The sound of a door slamming open drew everyone's attention towards it, shocking them all at the sight of the ones who entered. For standing at the doorway, two figures stood. One was the figure of Optimus who was scowling now, and the other was of Zira who was also in a foul mood.

As they walked on in, the sounds of whispers could be heard from the crowd. "Who let these monsters in the castle," whispered one, "What are these creatures doing here," whispered another. Optimus, believing he better than them, chose to ignore these remarks.

"Your pardon, princess! I took the liberty of asking them to appear to be recognized for their bravery!" Alistair stated, puffing his pipe again, hoping the princess would really consider recognizing Optimus for his bravery.

To say Zelda was appalled would put it lightly; her face filled with fear, anger, and disgust all at once. After finding her composure, she stood from her seat, and softly said, "Captain! We are most seriously displeased, to allow beasts in the dining hall!"

From her right, a man with black hair with red out line hair flowing downward, black and purple silk flowing garments, and brown colored eyes, rose from his seat. He then voiced, in monotone, his response, "You speak wisely, Princess Zelda. These are unnatural creatures; no good could come from associating with them."

At this time, the two gargoyles had finally arrived at the end of the hall, in front of the princess; ignoring a growling dog they passed by. Fear had slightly taken Zelda, as she slightly backed away from them, anxiety apparent on her face.

As Optimus approached, he spread out his wings to show their width, catching Zelda off guard, forcing her to fall back in her seat. However, as if Optimus was wearing a cape, he took his wing, and graciously bowed to her, showing his respect. Zelda was surprised by this action, not expecting a beast to act like a gentleman. "Well Optimus! Your name suits you. You fought just like a fierce machine indeed, "Alistair said, patting the back of Optimus in a friendly manner.

Zelda was not pleased, "You will do well to remember, Captain, that the machines were feared as horrible destroyers and monsters!"

This made Zira very angry, hissing and snarling her fangs towards the princess, eyes glowing red. Zelda was startled by this, and so, Optimus instantly grabbed the shoulder of his companion, trying to calm her down.

Optimus decided they didn't need any bad relationship with their charges, and decided it was time to leave before it got worse. "If you will excuse us your highness." Saying the word, highness like it was a bad taste; Optimus then pulled the blackhead along with him, walking out away from the princess. Alistair did not have a happy face on, for he was hoping things would go much better than it had.

Zelda rose to speak with Alistair, "In the future, Captain, you will make your reports to my advisor, the Magus, Atem, not directly to me!" Alistair looked toward Atem, who was smirking a smile that was not pleasant in the least, his hand on his chin.

Alistair turned his back from Zelda, and continued to walk where Optimus had left. Catching up with them, he decided to say what he had to say. With allot of sorrow, anger, and sympathy in his voice, he said, "My apologies for this, Optimus!"

"No apologies needed. We are what we are. Her thoughts will not change that." Optimus said in monotone.

"Have you no pride, no sense of justice. We saved their lives, and they repay us with insults!" Zira yelled.

"She is right, Optimus, you all deserve better than this!" Alistair agreed.

Zira decided to continue her rage-full outburst, "These lands belonged to our clan long before they built this stone fortress. THEY SHOULD BOW TO US!"

Optimus then grabbed her hand to calm her down, and then spoke, "It is the nature of toonkind to fear what they don't understand! Their ways, are not our ways. Even if the life does not deserve such."

Zira sighed, feeling less aggressive and angry then before, and gently said, "There are times when your patience astounds me my love."

* * *

><p>Later, in the Royal Apothecary Study<p>

The Magus, Atem, was looking over a large thick book, letters, undecipherable, turning page for page, looking for something in particular. As he flipped the pages one by one, his face showed frustration for lack of finding what he was looking for.

* * *

><p>Daybreak, the Castle Walls.<p>

Every gargoyle had returned to their stone positions, Optimus, being the clan leader, was at the top of the tower, in a crouched position, the bandage still wrapped around his stone hand. On the lower towers, Zira was right below where Optimus slept, one stone hand extending her claws, the other holding her up.

Behind the tower of where she stood, was Master Bra'tac, looking as fierce as he could while standing in a fight pose. Below him, stood in place Jak, who had his wings spread, his mouth opened in a growl, and his claws over his head.

Next to his right was Ratchet, who was crouch to look as though he was like big cat like a panther and his back is Clank in a sitting position.

Next to him was Beelzemon, who, despite looking aggressive in stone, also looked like he was still hungry. In between Ratchet and Beelzemon, on the back of the tower, were Kiba and Zilla, both on all fours, looking as though they are ready to strike.

All of sudden, a white cloaked figure riding a horse, galloped out of the castle, no-one noticing him. The man rode onward, crossing great distances, and came to a camp next to a cave. The camp was filled with both injured and uninjured Vikings, wondering who this man was. The cloaked man asked to see Nefarious, and was led to the cave, where Nefarious was yelling over his failer of the attack and next to him is Lawrence who does not seem bothered.

"You seek the fall of Castle Wyvern?" the cloaked man whispered. At that moment, Nefarious stopped yelling at the moment hearing this, looking over at the cloaked stranger.

"What of it?" he asked, not in the mood to be amused.

"Perhaps a bargain can be made!" whispered the cloaked man, his features hidden under the cloak.

Nefarious stared at the man, willing to take anything if it meant the downfall of the castle, and him taking his revenge. "I am listening!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Castle Wyvern<p>

Optimus was now awake, undoing the bandage on his hand, revealing it to be completely healed. He flexed a few times to see that it still worked. Alistair then came up to him, with a worried expression on his face. "Those Vikings may return at daybreak, Optimus. I say that you take your entire clan, and attack them full force before they think to attack us."

Zira decided to add her thoughts in as well, "I agree! I say we go out, and put an end to these pigs once for all!"

Optimus thought it over for a bit, and then said, "Too risky, I don't want to leave the castle unguarded for an attack!"

Alistair then added, "But their leader swore revenge! Best to do away with them now then to take an even bigger risk of them coming back when you're vulnerable!"

Optimus, agitated by Alistair's wisdom, had decided, "You make a good point, very well! But I shall go alone!" He then made an evil smirk, "I can scare those cowards away with the slightest of ease!'

At that moment, Zira jumped in, worry in her voice, "That's too dangerous, even for you, Optimus! Let me come along at least!"

With seriousness in his voice, Optimus then said, "You and the others will stay here in the castle to defend it!" He then grabbed her shoulders, "You are my best warrior, and I leave you in charge!"

Still not satisfied, she nagged on, "No! I cannot let you..."

"I won't go alone." Optimus interrupted her mid-sentence, bringing ease to her face. He then pulled her in a loving embrace. "Know this; you were my angel of light in the darkness! You and I are one, now and forever!" He then turned around and prepared to leave. Zira reached out for him, but held her claw back, watching as he left, worry in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Little later, Castle Courtyard.<p>

The refugees were by a great bon-fire, enjoying the food that was on the tables and stands throughout the courtyard. Sitting in the center of a mountain of food, was Beelzemon, scarfing down any food he could find. Close by to where Beelzemon was, seated down Clank, Fiddling with things and turn them in to something else and help him is Ratchet with own wrench. Further away, Jak and Kiba where playing a game of keep away with Zilla, the object being kept away, a large chunk of meat.

"Come on, Zilla! You can catch it boy!" Kiba yelled, throwing the meat at Jak, Zilla trying to catch it in midair. "Aw! So close, too bad Zilla! Try catching this!" Jak yelled this time, throwing back to Kiba. Zilla gave small roar while jumped as high as he could, almost catching the meat in midair.

Zira watched them all from atop a castle wall, keeping an eye on all of them, making sure none got into trouble.

Close by the refugee's bon-fire, two human children and Ottsel were playing with a ball. One of children is named Link. the Ottsel is Daxter whom only stood at the same hight of Clank. Link went to go kick the ball, but then, he missed, causing it to bounce towards the gargoyles playing keep away. Both He and Daxter then ran after it,

The ball landed right in front of Jak, just as he threw the meat towards Zilla, letting him catch it. Jak then noticed the ball, then noticed Link and Daxter heading his way. Zira saw this, and watched with mistrust, and angry suspicion in her eyes. "Hey! I'm Link, this is my friend Daxter." He mentioned his friend's name who greeted aswell. "What's up blondie?"

"What's your name?" Link said, looking at the gargoyles with amazement in his eyes.

Jak ignore called being blonde and grinned at Link, and then said, "The Toons called me Jak, and over there with the small one which is the one next to him is my brother Ratchet, thought we might not look like that we are brother but we are." Jak mentioned to Ratchet who looked up and waved at them and then went back to help Clank.

"Whoa, I wonder what your parents looked like to have you two?" Daxter asked he is curious how both are different but are brothers. Kiba then walked over to them and greeted them.

"Hey, my name is Kiba!"

"Nice to meet you, Jak, Kiba! Can we have our ball back?" Link asked

"Yeah so we can get back to the game we were playing." Daxter told

"Sure kid!" Jak said, picking up the ball by his feet.

As Jak began moving towards Link, Then Link mother came in between Link, Daxter and Jak, holding a piece of firewood in her hands. "Boys, STAY AWAY FROM THESE MONSTERS!"

"But mom!" Link tried to say, but his mother was not listening.

"Listen lady, I wasn't going to hurt them or any..." Jak tried to calm her down, but was interrupted by the mother, throwing the piece of firewood at Jak, striking him in the head. "KEEP AWAY FROM THEM YOU BEAST!" Jak looked at the woman, shocked by this action.

Zira was now enraged, and instantly flew down in between Jak and the humans, snarling as she did. Link mother got in front of Link and Daxter, shielding them from the female gargoyle who then snarled out, "You're the ones who are beasts!"

But then all of sudden, Jak and Kiba decided to have some fun with the humans by scaring them. "Actually, if they think we are beasts and monsters..." Jak grinned towards Kiba who continued, "Then perhaps we should act the part!" They both began to play growl towards the humans, while twiddling their fingers to add to their scary visage. Unfortunately, some human refugees saw it as them really attacking, and began to pick up any wood or utensil for a weapon they could find.

Zilla, seeing the humans posing a threat towards his master, then began to bark towards them. The refugees then lost the courage they had, and ran for their lives. Beelzemon, who was still eating, all of sudden heard the screaming people, "Huh! What was that, are we under attack again?" he then jumped up, holding some food, ready for combat.

Both Ratchet and Clank snapped out of their work when they heard the commotion, "What is my brother doing now?" Ratchet said. Then both he and Clank went down to investigate the commotion.

All of sudden, Optimus and Bra'tac landed in between the two groups, Optimus not looking pleased. Ratchet, Clank and Beelzemon arrived behind Jak and the others, not knowing what was going on. Jak and Kiba looked a bit surprised or nervous. Optimus looked at all of them, anger apparent on his face. "You five, I want you all to be down in the Rookery until I return! I will deal you with then!" Optimus then looked down at Zilla, "And take him down with you!" Zilla whimpered a bit, knowing it was in trouble.

They came to an underground door, with a gargoyle's head shaped on the front. Kiba then opened it, and then, one by one, they entered on in, Jak looking upset, pouting and scowling, then said, "We meant no harm" "INSIDE!" Optimus yelled, not in the mood for this.

Zira was really upset now. "Optimus, are you blind! It wasn't their fault, it was the human's!"

"No matter who was at fault, I cannot condone fighting between their people and ours!" He then sighed in irritation, "I'll make it up to them later But now, I have business to attend to!" Optimus then left, Zira was reaching for him again, wishing to go with him, fear and sadness on her face.

A few miles outside the Castle.

Bra'tac and Optimus were both gliding through the night, keeping an eye out for the Viking soldiers. They were now gliding above a forest, when Optimus spotted something. "There!" he pointed, and then they both began to descend. They landed outside the forest, spotting some horse tracks, a lot of them.

Bra'tac then began to investigate, "Strange, though, the tracks are very light for horses carrying armored men!"

Optimus began to ponder this, but decided to ignore it, "They're not too far ahead, come on!" he yelled, making a sprint for the trees. They both then climbed up the tree, and began to jump from branch to branch, having being close enough to walk to them then waste energy gliding.

Meanwhile, in the Castle Rookery.

A large cavernous pit filled in the center with large eggs the size of a human torso. It was down here Jak and the others were sent, as their punishment.

"Argh! Sent to the rookery, how embarrassing!" Jak said

"You know, Clank, Beelzemon and I didn't even do anything, but we're still down here." Ratchet complained.

"I haven't been down in one these since I hatched!" Beelzemon said, rubbing his growling stomach. He then saw some green gooey stuff on the wall, walked over to it, picked it up, and then in one gulp, ate it up. "Hmm! Needs seasoning!"

Kiba and Jak were both very disgusted by the sight of this action. "I hope we're not down here long, he might eat us!" Kiba whispered to Jak, who nodded his head in agreement.

Castle Armory.

The same cloaked man from before was looking at each bow. He began to slightly cut the bowstring on each bow, but not enough to be noticed, just enough so that if someone was to use it, it would break in the pull back.

Optimus and Bra'tac were jumping from tree to tree, after the horse tracks. Bra'tac looked up in the sky, and then realized something, "It's not long until sunrise, perhaps we should head back!" But before Optimus gave him his answer, he then spotted their target, "There they are!" he pointed. They then jumped from the trees, and dive-bombed down, causing the Vikings and horses to scatter and run.

"Here they come!" one yelled, running as he did.

But then, Bra'tac noticed something, there was only four soldiers, "They were leading the horses to decoy us from the castle!"

"No!" Optimus yelled, infuriated at hearing this. Optimus then bolted back in the direction of the castle, Bra'tac right behind him. But as they began to make it to a hill-side over-looking the castle, the sun began to peak over the horizon.

"We're too late!" Bra'tac cried out, and in an instant, the beams of sunlight hit them, changing flesh to stone, petrifying them in place. Before turning to stone, Optimus let out a bestial roar of anger and fear, fully struggling to resist the change, only to be cemented in place till sunset.

Morning.

Nefarious and his armies waiting till the peak of sunrise to make their move. He then saw the sun as it rose, then drew his metal sword, at his side, then called out,

"Attack!" Vikings charged in, weapons rose high, yelling as they ran toward the castle. The Scottish bowmen prepared their arrows to strike, aiming for any Vikings that come into range. But as they pulled their bows back, the bow strings snapped, catching the bowmen by surprise. As the Vikings neared the castle entrance, a figure pulled on the gate's pulley, allowing the castle gates to open. Without the gates to hold them back, the Vikings charged right in, ready to slay anyone in their path. Scottish soldiers, swords drawn, began to fight back, but due to surprise and lack of the gargoyles, were at a disadvantage.

Princess Zelda was running throughout the castle, desperately searching for Captain Alistair. She then spotted him heading her way. "Captain! Captain! The Vikings! We're under attack!" she cried out in panic, trying to catch her breath.

Alistair didn't say anything, he just continued to walk to her, and then, by surprise, grabbed a firm hold of Zelda's arm. "Sorry Princess, but it is much worse than that!" he spoke the word princess out with disgust, anger apparent in his voice.

Zelda then realized what was going on! Alistair had betrayed them!

One hour before sunset.

The Vikings had killed most of the soldiers, and was now taking the nobility, the remaining soldiers, and the refugees as prisoner, all of them walking in a line outside the ruined castle. In the line, princess Zelda, and advisor Atem, both were bound by the hands, and being pushed by the Viking soldiers in the long line of prisoners. Atop the tower, Nefarious and Alistair stood, watching the events unfold.

"Not that I am complaining, but why? Why betray your own kind?" Nefarious asked Alistair.

Alistair in a sigh, and then bitterly said, "They're not my kind!"

Nefarious then started walking up to a gargoyle statue, brushing his hand on one of them as he did "What a waste! Oh well! Might as well get to work, barely have time for it before the sun sets!" He then raised a spiked mace, ready to destroy the statue.

Before he could drop it down, Alistair caught his arm before it could strike. "THIS IS UNNESSARY!" He said with worry on his face.

"Are you insane, in a moment they'll be flesh again, then my armies won't stand a chance against them!" Nefarious said, words edged in anger.

"Once we are out of sight, they won't follow. It's not their nature!" Alistair argued back, hoping to convince him.

Nefarious then pushed Alistair to the wall, shoving his arm on Alistair's neck, mace raised high above his head. "I swore that I'd have my revenge on them, and so I will. I am not willing to risk leaving an enemy alive, understood!"

Not wanting to die, Alistair decided not to argue with this man, "U-unders-stood!" he choked out, desperately trying to get free.

Nefarious then released him, turning back to the gargoyle in front of him. "I have not lived this long by taking foolish chances!" He then raised his mace up again, ready to continue where he left off.

As each gargoyle shattered apart, it felt like a knife was stabbed in Alistair's heart, each one a twisted blow. But he only just watched with horror on his face, watched as the creatures who called him an ally, who called him a friend, who some even called a family, perished before his eyes. And to know that they perished by his treachery, was shattering his heart into even more pieces than the gargoyle statues. He then silently mourned for their deaths, a tear in his eye as he watched.

Nighttime, moon high above the air.

Optimus and Bra'tac were now quickly gliding back to the castle, hoping to see that the castle was untouched, and that everyone was fine. What they came upon though only shattered their hope. The castle was in ruins and flames, fires still burning fresh.

"No." Optimus and Bra'tac whispered themselves, Optimus trying to deny this horrible sight, Optimus down heartedly accepting it. As they approached the castle, they were horrified to see not just burning human corpses, but shattered gargoyle remains. Optimus flew to the spot where his beloved Zira usually perched, only to see the ruble of a gargoyle statue. The ruble of all the gargoyles were so mutilated that the piles were unidentifiable. He then grasped the stone pieces in his hands, a look of saddened shock on his face.

"My...angel…" he then dropped the pieces, raising his hands to grasp the sides of his head, his breath becoming shallow and increasing in reps, realization finally hitting. Then a new emotion appeared one that was very common with everyone, whether Gargoyle or human, but also very dangerous when it came down to it. Anger. Optimus then shut his eyes, holding back the tears, and then gritted his teeth. He then, in an instant, threw his hands in the air, and threw his head back, releasing a roar that could be heard for miles. "RRRRAAAAAAAGH!"

**To be continued...**

**End of Chapter**

* * *

><p>I bet your wonder why did I choose some of the characters and add things, here is a few examples.<p>

Beelzemon for Broadway is because I did not have anyone to choose but the main reason is that beelzmeon represents gluttony, so that he would eat a lot.

For making Jak and Ratchet brothers, for the reason is that they both have so much in common. the first example is that both have a small person with them, both are main hero's of their games, both of them like weapons and some of their past for their family past is mystery.

I decided that Daxter should not be a gargoyle but he will be with Jak later on like their in the game.

Now I hop that clears a few things but if you have anymore questions just give me a PM.

Review this Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening part 2

**Awakening pt 2**

RRRRAAAAAAAGH!"

As Optimus Prime roared in grief, Master Bra'tac was inspecting the ground to get some clue of what happened. He then picked up a bow left from the battle, inspecting it very carefully. "Hmm. Interesting. The bow string looks as if it has been cut, which would only mean that the castle had a man on the inside. Sigh!" Master Bra'tac could not stand traitors; for he believes those who do not follow the rules is scum, but those who betray their allies, their friends, their comrades, are worse than scum.

All of sudden, he heard the creaking sound of a door as it opened. He then turned his eyes to the rookery door, where Jak and the others were sentenced to for their punishment.

When Jak and the others exited the door, they were shocked at what they saw. "What the...?" was all Ratchet could say.

"What's going on?" Was Kiba's response, anger almost edging his face.

"This is horrible..." Clank muster, shock.

"Oh my god!" Jak said with horror on his face.

Zilla whimpered and howled, and as for Beelzemon, he was speechless for what he saw for all around them was fire and ruble.

When Optimus spotted them, his heart began to hope that his Black-headed lover was among them. He glided down to them, and in a monotone voice, trying to hide the sadness as he spoke, "Where there... anymore down in the rookery with you?" Optimus's voice was almost trembling, almost on the brink of tears.

Nobody wanted to answer that, not wanting to be the one to drive an already deep wound deeper. Beelzemon deciding that if no one would answer, he might as well go out and say it instead of torturing their heartbroken friend. So, with great sadness in his voice said and with his head down, "None. We-we were the only ones down there! I'm sorry Optimus!"

"All the humans are gone, taken prisoner most likely." Master Bra'tac said, approaching Optimus, placing his hand on Optimus's shoulder, eyes revealing sorrow. "You're the clan's leader, Optimus. It's your call."

Optimus's mind then caught back up with the present, and then he began to seethe with anger. "Then we will find them, save the humans..." he paused for a moment, emotions boiling over, then his eyes began to glow from blue to an angry red, then with great anger, he cried out, "then, we will HAVE OUR REVENGE!"

They all climbed to the tallest tower, and then spread their wings to glide, Clank, Jak and Ratchet staying back a bit. "You ok, Clank?" Ratchet asked his best friend.

"Don't worry, I'm coming, just give me a sec!" he said, looking back on the castle, and made a quick shift Cross for the deceased, both human and gargoyle, to rest in peace.

"Let's Go before are left behind!" Jak called out to this bother and to the little one.

Then they spread their wings, gliding off toward the battle ahead. Zilla followed on the ground, not wanting to be left behind switch from his four legs to his hind legs, with great speed and power, almost keeping speed with them, leaving the ruined, burning castle behind them.

* * *

><p>Viking's Camp, Later that Night.<p>

The Vikings were celebrating their easy victory, drinking and feasting around the fire. But some of the Vikings did not have this luxury because they had guard duty to watch the prisoners.

Link mother has fallen in despair, Link and Daxter was trying their best to comfort Link mother. "Don't worry mother, the gargoyles will come for us."

"Yeah, any moment now, the gargoyles will come and beat the crap out of them!" Daxter said this while kicks and punches in the air.

Link mother then looked Sadness, and then, with tears on the edge of her eyes, said, "No boys, but the gargoyles were all destroyed during the battle." But Link and Daxter didn't give up believing in them, for they knew, somehow, that they were still alive.

Inside the cave, where Dr. Nefarious was, along with Alistair, they kept two prisoners as special guests. The arms bound both Zelda and Atem, both glaring angrily towards Dr. Nefarious and Alistair.

"Hmmm, the Magus is worth more alive than dead, barely..." Dr. Nefarious stated, in a slightly bored tone.

Alistair then spoke next, "True." he then looked more towards Zelda. "But, I am sure your uncle the king will pay handsomely to see his niece returned alive!"

Atem wouldn't stand for that comment, "You Traitor! If my hands weren't bound, or I had my book of spells I would..." he was then rudely interrupted by the laughing of Dr. Nefarious, "Would you be referring to this book Magus!" he said, as he pulled out a large book, opening it up as he lifted it. "Magic spells, BAH! What a load of nonsense." He said, as he tore a page from the book, throwing it in the fire.

"NO! MY SPELLS!" Atem then down casted his head in utter shame, wishing he could be more useful now.

Zelda was upset at this action, "Traitorous scum, I'll see that you both hang for this!" Zelda yelled, showing no fear to either of them.

Dr. Nefarious did not like the tone she had used, he threw the book to the ground, and then walked over to her, "I'd watch that tongue of yours, princess, or else, you might lose it!"

"RRRRAAAAAAAGH!"

All of them were then caught off guard when they heard a loud roar in the distance, then the sounds of the Viking men yelling in fear. Both Alistair and Dr. Nefarious went out to see what was going on.

"They're coming! Run for you lives!" a soldier screamed out, pointing towards the sky. Dr. Nefarious and Alistair looked up in time to see seven shadowy figures with wings heading right for their area.

Dr. Nefarious looked a tad nervous, and then in angrily said, "I thought you said they wouldn't follow us."

Alistair then looked at him angrily, "If you hadn't destroyed the others!"

Dr. Nefarious ran back into the cave, pushing Alistair aside, and then ran up to the princess, grabbing her by the ropes, pulling her close to his face. "It seems your precious gargoyles have come for you, princess!"

Zelda was shocked but relieved to hear this, "The gargoyles?" she then smirked an evil smirk, "You're a dead man, Dr. Nefarious!

Dr. Nefarious had just about lost patience with this girl, he then pulled out a dagger, "That might be, but not before you!"

Zelda acting on impulse, took her bound legs, and shoved them into Dr. Nefarious's gut. Zelda then was able to get to her feet, and started running. Unfortunately, Dr. Nefarious gave chase, Alistair right behind him. Atem, thinking she would not be able to get away fast enough, all bounded up like that, started yelling for help.

"Help! Somebody help! He's going to slay her! Zelda!" Atem was able to find a very sharp rock, so he pushed himself towards the rock, using it to cut the ropes that bond his hands.

Optimus was not in a good mood, he started the fight off, by clawing two Vikings on his way down, then he rose back up to find his real target, the leader, and the betrayer, spotting them chasing after the princess heading towards a cliff.

Bra'tac landed on the ground, when all of sudden, a soldier charged right at him, sword in hand. Bra'tac simply grabbed the man's wrist holding the sword, and tossed him a good distance, crashing him into a wooden crate. He then avoided a sword attack from another soldier, got behind the swordsman, and used his staff and knock off his feet, then finished him off.

Beelzemon landed by a fire that had a roasting pig on a stick, and picked it up by the cool side, and took it as an edible club. A Viking tried to stab him with a sword, but Beelzemon was agile enough to avoid being stabbed. He then took the edible club, and swung it at the man, sending him sky born.

Kiba was chasing some runaways, who quickly started heading towards a shadowed ridge for shelter. When they reached the ridge, they were face to face with Zilla's snarling fangs and few puff of flames, in a crouched position. Kiba landed on top of the ridge next to Zilla, then said out load, "Sick'em boy!" Zilla did not hesitate to start chasing the men as they ran, Kiba following them by air.

Jak was surrounded by five bravely foolish Vikings who stayed behind, one charged for him, but Jak not only avoided the attack, but grabbed the man by the feet, flailing him around like a weapon, hitting a few soldiers while doing so. He then tossed the man into the group, most of them then lost their nerve, running for their lives but Jak did not know that behind him was one ready to crubble him with mace.

"Jak, look out behind you!" Daxter warned him from the crowd of prisoners. Jak turned just in time to dodge, grab him and throw over his shoulder. He looked back to Daxter to see him jump his left shoulder armor. They looked at each other then smiled and then charged to fighting the Vikings.

Clank, one who is quite small, snarled with ferocity at the few soldiers charging right at him. He then spun around to avoid one man's attack, then struck the man three rapid times driving the tips of his talons in to the back of their necks and knock them out. The men fell unconscious then were grabbed by the smarter soldiers, who soon began to retreat with the man in their arms.

Ratchet was dodging the attacks of three soldiers, using his wrench, he brock their swords and then picked two of the men up, spun them around, hitting the third man to the ground, then tossed the other two away.

All the Viking soldiers were now retreating, not wanting to risk their own lives. Link cheered for the gargoyles, relieved that he was right, "I told you they would save us!" he boasted to his mother, who smiled at this, while began to brag.

"Oh Yeah, we whipped their butts and they running away like little girls!"

Atem exited the cave, book in hand, believing he was too late in saving Zelda, and then angrily stared at the gargoyles but did not notice Daxter among them.

In rage and grief, he then shouted towards them, "You fools! She would be alive now if you hadn't come!" tears flowing down his eyes.

The gargoyles were now confused at what he said, "What's he talking about?" Kiba asked.

Atem continued, "They would have ransomed us both, but you invaded their camp, and now..."

"Calm down! Now what's all this about, where is the princess?" Bra'tac asked, wondering what was wrong with this man.

His face then saddened, but instantly turned to rage, "Dead! And if I could wield the sword, I would send you all to join her!" he then began to skim through the large book, then spotted something that caught his eye, "But, this will have to do instead!" He then began to recite the spell...

"Dormiatis

dum castellum

super nubes

ascendat!"

And as he said this, a magical aura began to dance around the seven gargoyles and Daxter, shocked, surprised, and awed by the spectacular sight. Then, one by one, they began to feel something happening, as the aura began to dance faster and faster around all of them, and then there was a blinding flash of bright light.

Link and the others are shocked to the gargoyles that happening to them and Link friend.

* * *

><p>Princess Zelda, still bound by the arms, continued to run for her life from the now mad, Dr. Nefarious, towards a cliffs edge. Unfortunately, the said mad bot had caught up to her, grabbing her by her bindings, dagger in hand, Alistair, next to him.<p>

But then, the shadow of something passed overhead, and landed right in front of them, cutting off all escape routes. Optimus growled with anger, anger that only grew when he caught eye of Alistair, "You are the betrayer?"

Alistair then began to bleed his heart out to Optimus, "It was not supposed to be this way!"

But Optimus was not listening, "All of my kind are dead, and now, you two will join them!" he said as he extended his claws.

Alistair then tried to explain himself, tears in his eyes "I told you to take your clan with you! If only you had listened!"

"Traitor!" Optimus yelled, ignoring the sadness in his voice.

Dr. Nefarious then knew he could play on this to survive this meeting, by focusing Optimus's wrath all towards Alistair, "He is the one you want, he shattered them all!" he said in a monotone voice.

Alistair was beyond enraged by Dr. Nefarious 's accusation, and in anger, attacked him, "You lying SCUM!" he then grabbed the hand that held the dagger, and started to struggle for it, accidently pushing the princess toward the edge, both her and the struggling pair falling to their dooms.

Remembering his promise to protect the people, he quickly ran to Zelda, grabbing her by her rope bounds before she could fall any deeper, Dr. Nefarious and Alistair, yelling as they fell, and then faded into the crevice's darkness.

Optimus quickly ripped the ropes with his talons, and then went to go check the crevice to try and find Alistair and Dr. Nefarious. He peered downwards, then realized that they were both already good as dead, frustration beginning to kick in. "I've been denied everything! EVEN MY REVENGE!" he roared out, in anger, to the heavens and sky, and then bowed his head in defeat.

Zelda then walk up to him, feeling regret for misjudging him and his clan. She knew she had to make amends for it, "O-optimus, I-I am s..." but the calling of a child soon interrupted her.

"Optimus! Optimus! You got to come quickly! Bra'tac and the others also my Daxter are trouble!" it was Link who spoke.

* * *

><p>The sight Optimus came upon had him angrily confused, for what he saw was what was left of his clan, now turned to stone.<p>

"Stone? At Night?" Having been fueled by anger earlier from the sorrow he felt, he did not wish to lose any more precious ones. "What sorcery is this?" Optimus said, gritting his teeth to prevent another outburst of anger.

"Sorcery indeed!" Atem, still upset at the loss of Zelda, walked up to him in anger. "And now, you shall join them!" But then, Zelda walked out from behind Optimus's wing, shocked by what Atem had done. Atem was shocked as well, but not for the same reason, "Zelda?" he said, tears coming from his eyes, but a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh, Atem, what have you done?" Zelda said sadness in her voice as see the gargoyles and Daxter has also turned to stone.

Atem dropped the book in utter shock, the book opening up to the page with the torn piece. He then fell to his knees in utter shame, unable to even look up at her or the statues, "I...I thought you were dead your highness. I was...mad with grief," He then remembered seeing a ottsel among them when he turned them to stone. "and damned an innocent to stone!"

Optimus had enough, he then grabbed Atem by the collar, and shook violently, "Reverse the spell!" he then raised him to his face, seething now with anger, "Bring them BACK!" he roared, claws extended.

Atem was now down casted, as he realized what he had done. "I can't, the page with the counter spell had been burned!"

Optimus looked down at the book, seeing that it was indeed missing a page from its contents. In sadness, he dropped Atem down on the ground on top of the spell book, feeling as if he had lost enough, that he just wanted to give up. He looked up at his petrified comrades, then with a sigh, he said, "Now...I am truly alone!"

Zelda looked towards Atem, a look of pleading in her eyes. "You turned them to stone, forever?"

Atem, who could barely look at her, then stated, "The terms of the spell is that they would sleep... until the castle rises above the clouds." They then both looked towards Optimus, wishing they could do something to help him.

* * *

><p>Help indeed they did, for all of the people helped to carry the statues back to the castle, and set them in their proper places. "We've done you a great wrong Optimus." Zelda stated, wishing to apologies for what she had done.<p>

Optimus was now setting up his Master Bra'tac, in his proper spot, an angry scowl on Optimus's face. Atem then continued on for Zelda, "I know that no apology could be enough, Optimus. I wish there was something I could do!"

Optimus then stared at them both, his face still upset, but more emotionless. "What will you do now, Princess?" he asked.

"I am going to take my people to my uncles. It is no longer safe for us here." she said.

"I have... a request." Optimus said while folding his wings and turning his face from them, not wants them to see it.

Zelda, eager to do something to make up for her past sins, simply said, "Name it."

Optimus then, with his face still an emotionless mask, turned around and said, "The eggs in the rookery will soon hatch... they will need guidance."

Zelda smiled at the request, at the chance of redemption, and then answered, "Very well! We will watch them as if they were our own!"

Optimus then looked towards Atem, ready to ask something. "I have a request for you as well, Magus!"

Atem then stared straight into Optimus's eyes, guilt, and sorrow on his own eyes, and then gently said, "What do you ask of me?"

Optimus then showed a face filled with determination, and then boldly said, "Cast your spell... one... last... time!"

Atem and Zelda had a look of shock on their faces, not expecting him to say such a thing.

* * *

><p>The ruined castle Wyvern, nighttime.<p>

The castle was completely devoid of life now, not a living soul occupying it. Along the sides of the castle tower, posed seven different gargoyle statues and one ottsel statue, each with their own differences in shape, pose, looks, and personalities. They were looking out from the castle, watching for any attacker, poised to scare any off.

But, at the top of the tower, one lone gargoyle, crouched downwards, no expression what so ever, except sadness, on his face, looking as though he has given up on life, given up on hope, and given up on dreams. Just accepting his stone prison, willing to be enslaved by stone then face harsh loneliness. Just giving into silent stone, peaceful sleep, the worries of the world no longer a burden, now… and forever.

* * *

><p>Scotland, present day.<p>

The castle had been standing in place for almost over a thousand years, aged and desolate, vines and moss covering the weather worn stone, flora growing on top of the castle, birds residing in the empty areas. For as long as this castle has stood, no man had ever dared tread on the soil of this castle, fear born of superstitious reasons, until now that is.

"At last! Castle Wyvern!" A man stood at the long opened gates of the castle, staring at the marvel and beauty of the sight. The man, who is anthromorpthic wolf, has grey fur but white patches of fur where his eyes and mouth. His eyes is purple, his fingers have slightly long claws, and he was wearing a black trench coat, and had on a black business suit underneath. He also has eye patch on his left eye.

The sight, though, that caught most of his attention, was the moss and vine covered gargoyle statue at the top of the castle tower, so he ran in, knowing he had to get a closer look at the statue.

He jumped over ruble, and fallen pillars, ran up a flight of stone stairs, and made it to the top of the tower, barely even out of breath. He stopped when he reached the top, staring straight at the gargoyle statue. He then walked towards the statue, and then pulled some vines of the face area, to reveal the face of Optimus, at saddened peace. "Magnificent!"

Then two more male wolfs appeared from the stairs, walking straight to the first wolf. The second wolf has brown fur. The third wolf fur is silver. both of them are wearing black Armani suits. The first Wolf then spoke, an excited tone in his voice, "Make the offer now, Howl, this instant!"

The silver wolf, Howl, then spoke with a voice devoid of emotion. "May I say one last time, Mr. O'Donnell, that the cost for this little venture will be astronomical."

"Start hiring crews, I want to begin as soon as possible!" Mr. O'Donnell replied.

Howl began to dial in numbers on his cell phone to hire the necessary workers for the job, then the brown wolf, Fang spoke "It may prove difficult to find the necessary man power. This castle has a bad reputation. The locals consider it haunted." he said, a bit of strain from frustration.

O'Donnell simply smirked, then replied, "You know the remedy for that, Fang! Pay a man enough..." he began to touch the statue carefully, not want damage it with his claws, studying the delicate design of it, then finished what he was saying, a look of satisfaction on his face, "and he will walk barefoot into hell!"

* * *

><p>They were using much equipment for the job, from old style tools to new style machines. They had the latest model of construction man-sized mechanical-suits, used for carrying stone slabs and crates, a man piloting it. Steam cleaners to clean a millennia's worth of moss and dust, welding lasers to carefully cut the slabs of stonewalls, and cranes to move the higher up heavy objects. The men opened a crate full of padding, then, using the crane, lowered the now cleaned statue of Optimus carefully into it.<p>

Little by little, the all took apart the castle, loading the parts into the eighteen wheeler transportation trucks. Multiple helicopters whirled overhead of the deconstruction zone, lifting up bigger junks of the castle, held together in place by straps and restraints, carrying them off to their destination.

* * *

><p>Manhattan, New York.<p>

A black and red helicopter whirred above the great city, the logo, O'Donnell , with a giant 'O', placed on the side of the copter. Sitting inside, almost smirking to himself was the rich O'Donnell himself, his purple eye surveying the city. The copter began to fly higher, up into the clouds, whirring around a tall building, and the biggest in the whole city. At the top of the clouds, on top of the huge building, sat the newly constructed and made Castle Wyvern, structurally placed on top of the building, resembling a castle floating in the sky, above the clouds.

The helicopter landed precisely in the castle's courtyard, taking care not to harm any part of the structure.

The sun was beginning to set, slowly falling into the western sky. O'Donnell stood atop of the tower of the castle, standing next to the statue of Optimus, watching the sun as it set.

He peered over to the statue, and in a monotone voice, stated, "Don't disappoint me." The sun had then completely set, shadowing the castle in a blanket of darkness. The clouds above the castle began to darken and stir, lightning beginning to strike, thunder beginning to sound, and a slight drizzle of rain began to fall.

Crick! Crack!

O'Donnell looked, and noticed that cracks began to appear on the statue of Optimus, a look of confusion on his face.

Instantly, the stone shattered, revealing very light purple skin, red and blue armor, and two Blue glowing eyes underneath. O'Donnell looked on in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape, backing away in surprise.

Optimus began to stand up, stretching every joint, eyes returning to normal blue, unaware of O'Donnell 's presence. Then, he glanced at his skin, realizing he was awake, and then with great excitement, as well as finishing his stretching, he roared and laughed at the same time.

As he did, the other gargoyles began to awake as well, roaring and shaking the stone off their flesh.

Bra'tac woke first, widening his arms in a yawn, silver wings spread far out.

The next to awaken was the elf gargoyle, Jak also yawning, but grumbling as well, tail swishing all about. Daxter instead of yawning just fell of the shoulder and lay on the ground.

Next was Ratchet, yawning as he was stretching, this tail stiffing in to straight line.

The rest of the gargoyles pretty much followed the same gesture, stretching and yawning as they awoke, Zilla Roaring as he did. The rain seemed to stop, disappearing like magic.

O'Donnell looked at all of them, expression of shock gone, and a smile taking its place. "Yes." he whispered to himself.

Optimus jumped down from his perch landing between Jak and Bra'tac, a stoic smile on his face, a look of confusion on all the others. "You're aliv...er.. awake!" Relieved joy coated his voice for a moment.

Everyone began to laugh in joy, happy they were still alive, "We're alive, we're together again! Believe it!" Ratchet yelled, turning around and hugging Clank, whose is now being crashed a little. Kiba instantly ran to Zilla, roughly scratching his side, grumbling with excitement.

Jak looked to his shoulder to see if Daxter was there but he wasn't. He turned to the ground, he went over him to check on him.

"Hey are you ok?" asked as he picked up, Daxter spoke.

"I never knew that turning to stone has weird feeling, I just hope that never happens to me again." answered as he got up on his feet.

Zilla's head instantly bolted up looking out from the castle, seriousness all over his face. "What's wrong, boy?" Kiba asked, gasping instantly in shock at what he saw, "What the? What is this?" What he saw was the sight of a building with a needle on top, sticking out of the clouds. Then, the clouds began to clear, revealing many lighted buildings, lighted streets, and many people below along with cars passing by.

"What are those things?" Clank asked, after prying away from Ratchet and amazed at what he saw.

"Have we all died, and gone to some kind of weird hell or something?" Kiba asked.

"What kind of s-sorcery is this?" Ratchet asked, fear in her voice.

"What are they?" Jak asked while Daxter got up on his shoulder again.

"Wow look at the lights!" Daxter said

"Where are we? I hope there's food down there!" Beelzemon said worriedly.

"Calm down everyone, there's have to be an answer for this!" Bra'tac calmly said, trying to ease everyone's tension.

Zilla began to whine and whimper, but then instantly began to growl, after hearing a footstep behind them.

O'Donnell walked out of a castle door way, hands in his pockets, looking towards Optimus. "You are the one called Optimus prime?" he asked in a curious voice.

Optimus, untrusting of this man, growled out in question, "Yes?"

O'Donnell 's smirk then widened as he said, "Excellent! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Wolf O'Donnell. It is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

><p>Castle Dining Hall.<p>

"How long has it been?" Optimus asked patience with this man is growing thin.

"This might be a shock." Wolf stood near the fireplace, wearing a black relaxed business suit, pausing a bit from his answer, a look of saddened understanding on his face, "Over a thousand years has gone by since the spell was cast." All of them were shocked, having to take to his advice of remaining calm. They were all speechless, not knowing what to say.

Wolf continued, "I learned about the castle and you nine from an ancient book that came into my possession." He walked over to a podium with a glass case, and inside was a large book. "The Magus who cursed you wrote the whole story down in there." They then looked to the book, and recognized it as the same book as the one Atem used.

Wolf walked back towards the fireplace to continue in its warmth. "Now! I'm sure you have questions!" He said, looking towards them to ask away.

The gargoyles and the ottsel began to look at each other, checking to see each other's reaction. Not wanting to seem rude, Bra'tac decided to ask the most obvious question. "So! How did you do it? How did you break the spell?" He asked calmly.

Wolf leaned back on the mantel piece, a smug look on his face. He then said, "It was designed to end when the castle rose above the clouds."

Ratchet stepped forward next, gathering the courage to ask the next question, "What about the eggs in the rookery?" he said, very nervous to ask this question.

Wolf's face had sullen, and with a sad but sturdy tone, had answered. "Gone, I'm afraid. You are the last of your kind." All of them had an expression of shock or sadness on their faces, realizing they were truly the last.

Optimus then decided, although still taking all this in, to ask his question that had been nagging him since he saw this guy. "Why have you done all this?"

"Yeah! Why did you free us?" Kiba added.

"I am curious to know how you would benefit from this." Jak stated, looking at him incredulously.

"Nobody just helps someone without expecting something in return!" Clank asked.

"Yeah I agree with the little guy about that." Daxter agreed with Clank.

Wolf smiled smugly again, and then said, "I was fascinated by the Magus' story. I wanted to see if it was true. And, now that I know it is...I want to be your friend." he began to walk towards them, his smug smile widening, his eye narrowing. He then walked up to Optimus, standing face to face with him, a friendly expression on his face. He then placed his hand on Optimus shoulder, against Optimus's chagrin, and then continued, "There is much we can do for each other, Optimus!"

Optimus angrily stared at the hand, and then with the same serious expression looked back towards Wolf. "Such as?" he asked with such venom, if words could kill, then they would.

Wolf was about to answer, when a humming sound of a aircraft sounded overhead. He looked up, and then narrowed his eye. "Strange. I'm not expecting anyone." he began to walk towards the stair way to the castle roof. "You'll be safer if you stay here!" The gargoyles looked at each other, wondering what was going on, and decided to follow.

Wolf made it to the castle courtyard, looking around for the source of the noise. As he came out to look, an unmarked Black phantom shined a light down on him, temporarily blinding him. The Phantom maneuvered closer, a gravity left appear in front of Wolf. Eight Elite's wearing and equipped with an arsenal and large array of weapons on their person, slid down the left, aiming their weapons at Wolf.

"SECURE THE AREA!" one yelled, a black armored Elite. The other soldiers were checking the area of the outer part of the castle, guns pointing towards where they looked.

"What do you want?" Wolf asked calmly, showing no fear to the soldiers.

"You'll know soon enough!" The black armor elite said boastfully, gun aiming for Wolf. The others after checking the area, closed in on Wolf, their guns aiming for him as well.

Optimus and the others were watching this from the shadows of the hallway passage, completely unseen by the intruders.

"What's going on? Who are these people?" Clank asked shakily.

Ratchet angrily growled, "They're attacking the castle, and threatening Wolf! That's all we need to know!" He then jumped out, charging for the soldiers.

"Ratchet, wait! Grr! That impatient Young one!" Optimus tried to stop Ratchet, but was too late, so they all charged out to the face the soldiers, but Daxter stayed behind since he cannot really fight.

"WHAT TH...!" The Elite's tried to fire on Ratchet, who jumped in the air, pouncing one of the Elites to the ground. Another soldier aimed his plasma raffle towards Ratchet, who turned in time to avoid the shots, and then charged on all fours towards the man.

When he was close enough, he brought his furry tail around, sweeping the elite legs from beneath him. The elite quickly caught himself into a barrel roll, landing on his feet, and then charged right for Ratchet. Ratchet was caught off guard, losing his footing, and was pushed backwards.

The Elite aimed his gun to fire, but was caught off guard by and Jak taking him down to the ground, surprisingly angry at the elite. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Jak yelled.

Optimus charged for the black elite on all fours, appearing right in front of the soldier. 'That creature in the black armor must be the leader. If I take him out, the rest will follow.' Optimus thought.

Optimus went to upper kick the soldier, but the man quickly blocked with his carbine raffle, only stumbling him back. Optimus quickly followed the attack by swiping his tail towards the soldier's legs. He saw the attack coming, so reacting quickly, he jumped to avoid the attack, kicking Optimus in the face as he did so.

Optimus landed with a thud, and then looked up to see that the leader was aiming his weapon towards him. Before anything happened, Wolf karate chopped the gun out of the leader's hand, grabbing him by the arm, and threw him over his shoulder. The soldier caught himself, and then got into a fighting stance facing Wolf.

Wolf went to move towards the fallen gun, but then a blue elite blocked his way. The elite were ready to fire his gun, when he noticed Wolf looking in another direction to his left.

The elite turned in time for a claw to come and slash the gun in half and away from his hand. It was Beelzemon, who was approaching the soldier while growling at him. The soldier got in a fighting stance ready to face Beelzemon, while Wolf began to move away from the fight.

"Nice outfit, skinny!" The blue elite remarked.

Beelzemon's face instantly went to one of rage, bearing his fangs. "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME? I'LL SHOW YOU!" Beelzemon angrily charged toward the man.

The blue elite pulled out an energy knife, swiping it back and forth, forcing Beelzemon to back away to avoid it. The elite then toppled Beelzemon over, forcing him on his back. The blue elite then charged to stab Beelzemon while he was down, but Beelzemon thought quickly, using his legs to throw the man over his head.

The blue elite with the knife rolled himself over, then got to his feet. As he did, Bra'tac had spotted him, staff already.

"A blade, huh? Let's see how you do against me!" Bra'tac calmly stated, then charged with the staff, knife, and staff clashing.

Zilla and Kiba were double teaming on a red armor elite, but before Zilla could pounce the elite, the red elite pulled out a gun shaped weapon with a wide barrel. It shot out a large net, catching Zilla in it, who struggled to get free.

Kiba charged the elite next, aiming to swipe his claw at him, when the elite pulled out a taser gun, shooting it right at his chest.

"Huh?" ZAP! "YAAAHHH!" Kiba yelled in pain, as shocks of electricity flowed through his body.

Instantly, Clank appeared, grabbing the man, and tossing him to the wall, knocking him out. The taser stopped shocking Kiba, allowing him to catch his breath. "I believe the phase is 'You owe me one', Kiba!" Clank said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kiba was still disoriented. Clank then walked up to the still tangled Zilla, tearing the net up, cutting Zilla loose.

Jak, Beelzemon and Ratchet then came to see if Kiba was all right, but as they did, the black armor elite took out a grenade, pulling the pin, throwing it right at them. Beelzemon quickly caught it, and then looked at the egg shaped object. Passing it off as nothing, he just tossed it behind the group, not expecting anything to happen, and then returned to helping Kiba out.

BOOM!

An explosion went off, sending the group flying in different directions. As this was going on, Wolf ran up the castle wall's stairs, heading to a side wall. He pushed a switch, opening a secret compartment, revealing a high-class laser rifle.

Optimus was facing down an elite, who was aiming a plasma pistol straight at him, ready to fire. He cocked his gun, and was about to pull the trigger, when a red beam of light appeared near his head, creating a hole in the wall. It then moved upwards, cutting off pieces of the wall, dropping them on the elite, almost burying him alive.

Optimus looked towards where the beam came from, seeing Wolf with the laser rifle, smirking towards him. Optimus then moved to fight someone else. As he did, Wolf took aim at another soldier who was aiming his gun on a higher part of the castle.

Ratchet began to chase down another elite who's armor is pink, and when he caught up with the person, trapping them in a dead end, he realized something. "Aw man. I have to fight a woman."

The elite that he was fighting against was indeed a woman, which was noticeable by her long black pony-tail hair, and feminine figure. The woman then aimed her gun towards Ratchet, slightly upset at that comment.

She fired it off, plasma shoots ricocheting off the stone ground. Ratchet quickly jumped, then dodged by leaping off the castle wall. The girl elite looked over the wall to check to see if he fell, and when she could not find his body, she began to look more for him.

Instantly, gliding out of the clouds, Ratchet flew up then down towards the female soldier, catching her off guard, and tackling her to the ground.

Her gun landed in front of Optimus and Bra'tac, who were now observing it. "These weapons are strange. Are we dealing sorcery?" Bra'tac calmly asked.

"Even if we are, we must protect this castle! It's all we have left!" Optimus stated.

At that moment, the black armor leader then threw a grenade towards Optimus and Bra'tac, "Here, CATCH!" He yelled mockingly, the grenade landing a few feet behind them. They quickly jumped for cover as it went off, sending them farther away.

Jak was now facing a green elite, who took out his energy knife, avoiding being cut by the elite's weapon. As he dodged, Wolf was taking aim with his laser rifle at the knife-wielding elite.

"Time to say goodbye." he said.

Instantly, an yellow elite ran up towards him, tackling him as he fired the laser. The shot hit the upper part of a castle wall, causing debris to fall.

* * *

><p>From below the clouds, it looked as though red lightening was striking, causing a few pedestrians to look up in wonder. A huge chunk of debris began to fall towards them, all of them yelling and running for their lives. The debris landed heavily on the ground, a few cars and taxis hit while doing so.<p>

A black and white mustang police car pulled up, sirens blaring, next to the wreckage. It's not just a normal police car, it motto is 'punish and enslave' instead of 'protect and serve'.

The driver door of the car opened, revealing a young woman with pale skin, wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, blue sapphire eyes, and long flowing bright pink hair. Then the police car transforms into a giant robot with red glowing eyes. Both looked around the area at the wreckage, and then looked up at where the red lightening in the clouds were.

* * *

><p>An explosion caused a gaping hole in the wall, gases pouring through it. Instantly, Kiba, Clan, and Beelzemon ran out, coughing and gasping for air as they did. A few seconds later, one of the elites ran out of it, but then ran in a random direction, being chased by Zilla, threatening to bite, roaring as he did.<p>

Optimus was watching what was happening on a side castle wall, ready to jump in anytime. On another part of the wall, a purple elite took out a grenade, and then threw it towards Optimus. By the time Optimus noticed it, it was too late.

BOOM!

The blast caught him off guard, but he quickly covered himself with his arms blocking it. The blast then sent him flying over the edge of the wall, sending him toward the ground. He quickly tried to spread his wings to glide, but debris was in his way to glide. He saw a flagpole, and quickly grabbed on, unfortunately, the momentum of his fall, along with his weight, caused the flagpole to snap out of its hinges.

As he fell, he did the next thing that came to his mind; he dug his claws into the stonewall, screeching as he slowed down his momentum, until he screeched to a halt, taking in a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>On the ground, more debris began to fall, this time, more rampant. The pink haired woman was able to avoid being flattened by one of the stone pieces that fell right in front of her. She then looked behind her to see citizens still standing too close to the danger zone.<p>

"GET BACK!" she yelled, waving her hand for emphasis.

"Sigh! Going to wind up street pizza." she whispered to herself, turning back to watching for debris. She then saw her hand right next a stone piece, but it had four straight lines on it. She felt the lines to better identify them. "Claw marks?" She then looked up towards the clouds, "What could possibly leave claw marks through solid stone?"

* * *

><p>A lone white armor elite, was moving quickly through the castle, until he came upon a door, blowing the security lock mechanism, forcing open the door, and then ran inside. Daxter still inside saw the elite and being to fallow.<p>

'Where are you going white one? Daxter thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Ratchet charged towards the yellow elite, aiming his attacks for his weak spots, hoping to end the fight. As he charged, the elite grabbed his hand before it touched him, then tossed him to the ground, and then held him down by his arms, the rest of his body straddling him down. The yellow elite were larger than he was, and had more brawn then he did, thus, he could not push him off him.<p>

"Gotcha!" he yelled out boastfully. He struggled to get free, unable to push him off of him.

At that moment, Optimus had climbed back up, seeing him struggle to get free.

"Help!" Ratchet yelled, and instantly, Optimus charged at the yellow elite, pushing him off him, then carried him down to the courtyard.

He lifted the elite off his feet, holding him by the collar of his neck, raising his claw to strike. The female elite came out of nowhere, and then threw a canister that landed by Optimus's feet. It began to release a yellowish gas, choking Optimus's lungs, forcing him to drop the elite. As he dropped the elite, the other elite's ran over and helped the yellow elite out of there, dragging him away.

The white elite ran out the hallway, hugging a black case to his side, running at hasty speeds, on him was Daxter trying claw the face of the Elite. He ran out of the castle, lifting the case over his head. "GOT IT!" he yelled as he grabbed Daxter and threw him off.

The blue elite took out a flare gun, shooting it up in the air. The flash of light from the flare was bright, thus causing the gargoyles to go temporarily blind. The same black phantom from earlier then landed in the courtyard, waiting for the troops of elite to come.

They ran to the phantom, not wanting to waste time, carrying the injured and wounded. "Let's go! We got what we came for!" The black armor leader yelled, jumping on board the phantom, along with his men.

As they jumped on, wolf got to a high point of the castle, aiming his rifle at the helicopter. "I don't think so." Before he could shoot though, the red elite saw him, then threw his energy knife, stabbing Wolf's left hand, forcing him to drop the gun. The phantom then flew away, hiding within the clouds.

The glare from the flare vanished, restoring sight to all the gargoyles. They then gathered in front of Wolf, who was holding his injury to stop the bleeding.

"Huff, huff! I've never seen weapons like those before, and that flying creature that carried them off!" Jak explained, truly exhausted from the night. Daxter was bruised a little but he claimed up to Jak Shoulder and rested.

"A dragon or something like that!" Kiba yelled.

"It wasn't a dragon; it was uh, uh, a machine of some sort." Clank stared up at where the phantom disappeared to, trying to figure out what it was.

Wolf, after make shift mending his wound, walked up to the group, a thankful expression on his face. "Thank you! Without you, your clan and your little friend, who knows what those thugs might have done."

Optimus stared coldly at Wolf, still not trusting of this man. "Someone I once trusted said the same thing to me...and then destroyed my people."

Wolf looked Optimus straight in the eyes, a cool expression over his face. "I can see I'll have to work hard to earn you trust." Optimus then snorted, losing patience with this lupin.

Wolf took out his cell phone, and pressed a few numbers. "Howl, Fang, we'll need a cleanup crew outside, and bring the medic kit as well."

"Why were attacked?" Optimus asked.

Wolf then smugly said, "The richer you are, the more enemies you have! And I. Am very rich!" He then walked up to them, hoping to reason with them. "Optimus, this is your home, as well as mine. I hope you'll consider working with me to keep it safe."

Optimus looked around, peering at the castle, looking at each of the faces of the remaining members of his clan. Bra'tac then placed his hand on Optimus's shoulder, and then calmly said, "You're the leader, Optimus. It's your decision. Just consider that...we technically have nowhere else to go."

"Sigh! This castle is our home, no matter where it has been taken." He contemplated, and then announced, "We will stay here!"

"Perfect." Wolf stated, and then walked over to shake Optimus 's hand. "I know you were treated poorly by man in the past, but all that is about to change! Trust me!"

Optimus tore his hand away from Wolf, and then angrily stated, "You broke the spell that imprisoned us, O'Donnell, and for that, we are grateful! But we will never trust others that are not gargoyles again!"

Wolf stared at Optimus, and then sighed in frustration. "I can tell this relationship is something we'll all have to work at!" Optimus sighed again, with slight growl at Wolf's answer.

Optimus and the other began to walk apart from each other when optimus final noticed Daxter whom is still on Jak shoulder, he would grabbed him and take him off of Jak but he see Jak and Daxter are getting happily he just left them there as they were.

Meanwhile Beelzemon came across one of the elite guns, it is a beam rifle. He went to pick it up and soon as held it by the handle but then he felt some his energy going in to the weapon and it began to glow brightly just enough that he has to shield his eyes. "Whoa!"

A few seconds the light faded for Beelzemon to see that the weapon had changed its shape, size and color, the name of the weapon pop up in his as he whispered it. "Chrono blaster." As he look every inch of it, and he found the trigger, a thought to his mind as he turned to out wards of the castle, pointed in that direction and spoke. "Let's see what this baby can do! CHRONO BLASTER!"

The gun opened up and shot out a purple energy blast the size torpedo, it nearly sent Beelzemon off his feet as it went flying, nearly hitting murkrow that lucky to see it coming and was able to doge it. "Whoa! What a blast! I am keeping this baby." He spoke to himself as he admired his new gun

* * *

><p>Ground Zero, below the O'Donnell building.<p>

Police cars were scattered all over the scene, blockades and cars preventing the public from entering.

"What do you figure that was all about, detective?" The former police car asked the pink haired girl from earlier, while looking up at the sky.

The pink haired girl then narrowed her sapphire eyes. "I don't know, Barricade!" Then, in a serious tone, she stated, "But I am going to find out!"

* * *

><p>Don't Forget review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening part 3

**Chapter 3**

**Awakening part 3**

Ground floor, O'Donnell building.

Four people were talking, two of them were Fang, and Howl, Wolf's personal servants, a cop and the other was a pink haired detective, trying to get information on the roof incident that occurred.

Fang was speaking in a calm, monotone voice, trying to hide the events of the battle that occurred. "A most unfortunate accident. One of the newly installed generators in the castle exploded. Mr. O'Donnell is quite willing to pay for any damages that might hav..."

"Mr. Fang!" The detective interrupted, slightly in a cross mood, "Barricade and I heard automatic weapons firing up there!" she pointed her thumb toward the ceiling. "Now you can let me look the place over, or I can come back with a warrant and a lot more cops! It's your call!" she smugly stated, crossing her arms as she did. The cop is now known as Barricade in his holoform and he looked annoyed for they won't admit it but he let her do the talking. Howl then gently pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Follow us detective!" Howl stated stoically. Elita turned to barricade and spoke. "Star outside and wait for me I will back soon, ok?"

He grunted with annoyed tone but complied he turned off his holoform. Elita then proceed to fallow the lupines into the elevator.

* * *

><p>Top floor, castle entrance.<p>

The elevator opened up, allowing the pink haired detective and the concealed servant to enter into the castle. The detective looked around, not wanting to miss any sign of incriminating evidence. Along the way, she took note of the proportion and size of the castle.

"Must have a heck of a heating bill." She calmly wisecracked, trying to make small talk with the non-talkative Lupines.

"Detective Elita-one pink!" Wolf walked, seeming very calm and collective. "I've just called the mayor to offer my profound apologies for what happened here."

The now named detective Elita-one pink stared at him untrustingly, wanting to get to the truth of the situation. "What exactly did happen here Mr. O'Donnell, and please, don't try to tell me it was an exploding generator!"

Wolf smirked, and then non-chalantly began to lead the detective toward the courtyard of the castle, talking as he walked. "Fang and Howl was a little confused! That story is for press and newspapers! The truth is that my men repelled an invasion by a rival corporation trying to steal some of our new technology!" He then confirmed it by lifting up his injured hand for her see.

"Gasp!" Elita gasped at what she saw, then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Rebelled an invasion? You're a private citizen, O'Donnell, not a country!"

O'Donnell smirked again, "Detective, I am the owner of a multinational corporation, which is bigger than many countries you can name." He opened a sliding door that led to the ruined castle courtyard.

Elita looked at the smoldering piles of rubble that lay all across the courtyard. "I assume you had permits for the weapons I heard being fired up here!"

"Of course!" Unknown to the lupines, and Elita stood on the castle balcony some ways above where they stood, listening to the conversation between the four, scowling at both of them.

* * *

><p>Renovated Castle Kitchen.<p>

"I don't know about this guys! We might get into trouble!" Clank said, in cautious tone.

"Don't worry, Clank. Fang and Howl said as long as we stay in the castle, and out of sight who don't look like them, then we can explore as much as we want!" Ratchet boastfully said, looking at all of his surroundings.

Jak, Clank, Ratchet, Beelzemon, Kiba and Daxter were exploring the new castle, all of the new interior designs and technological advances, while they wounding though the hallways, Beelzemon had to bend down for he is the tallest of the clan. Their exploring landed them into the kitchen, all of them amazed by what they saw and it was slight high enough to Beelzemon to stand up.

"Wow, look at all this neat stuff!" Ratchet exclaimed, looking at the shiny brand new pots and pans. He then spotted the kitchen oven/stove, walking over to it to examine with Daxter looking at as well.

"What do you suppose this does!" Ratchet exclaimed, looking at the knobs on the stove, his hand over the burner and Daxter has his tail is there. Ratchet began to fiddle a bit with the knob, when all of a sudden, flames came out of the stove.

"YEE-OWW!" He jumped back in pain, bumping into Kiba as he did.

"HEY!" Kiba landed by a shelf of some pots and pans, causing it to collapse on top of him. "Watch it fuzz ball!" He yelled in anger.

"Oops, sorry!" Ratchet stated, hand behind his head, nervously chuckling.

Daxter however was not so lucky for does not realize that his tail is slightly on fire until he turned to see.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Daxter scream while hold his tail and trying blow the fire out, finally got it put it and turned to the lombax gargoyle but he went back to Jak shoulder.

As the group continued to look, a door caught Beelzemon's eyes, so, out of curiosity, he opened it. Inside was a walk-in freezer big enough to fit fifteen men, lined with shelves full of food products, and hanging raw meat and fish.

"Gasp! Wow, this is great! I get to try out all this delicious food from the future, today!" Beelzemon walked in, grabbing a shank of meat, a container of ice cream, a wheel of Swiss cheese, and an uncooked frozen lobster. He continued to load his arms up with food, grinning and chuckling as he did.

Unfortunately, for Beelzemon, no one saw him go into the giant freezer, so when Kiba saw the freezer door slightly open, he decided to close it shut.

"Hey!" Beelzemon yelled, arms still holding the food he grabbed. He ran to the door, and then attempted to open it, only to find it completely stuck. "Let me out! It's cold in here!"

Fortunately, the others in the kitchen heard his cry for help, and then ran for the door.

"Don't worry, big guy, we'll save you!" Kiba yelled, grabbing hold of the door. He tried to pull the door, only to find it difficult to do so. Jak seeing this, decided to get everyone to help get the door open.

"Beelzemon, we're all going to pull as hard as we can! Try pushing with all you might!" Jak yelled through the door.

The five of them began to try and pull this door open, not having so much luck. Beelzemon began to back up, preparing to ram the door open. He began to run at full speed, bracing his shoulder for impact. As he ran, the five gargoyles began to get the freezer door open, until Clank noticed the freezer's door handle, then pulled, causing the door to open easily. Beelzemon didn't see this in time, though, and ended up ramming and tripping over his comrades, causing food, and gargoyles, to fly all over the kitchen with a loud 'Thud!'

Clank opened his eyes, to see himself being crushed for being at the bottom of the pile and he speck "Oh, I hate being the runt of the family." While Daxter was on top of the bile. "I feel so very sorry for you."

* * *

><p>Fang and Howl walked right up to O'Donnell and the detective. "Excuse me, Mr. O'Donnell! There seems to be a problem in the kitchen with our new guests!" Fang said blandly and blatantly, pushing his glasses up his nose again.<p>

O'Donnell turned to the detective, showing satiation on his face. "I hope I've answered all of your questions satisfactorily, Detective Elita. Howl will show you out. Excuse me." He then began to walk away, heading for the door with Fang following, Howl bowing as O'Donnell passed by.

Howl then began to walk towards the exit. "If you'll come with me!" He then began to lead her out.

The detective began to follow, but then stopped suddenly when she spotted a gargoyle on one of the castle walls. Howl looked to where she was looking. "Is there a problem, Detective?"

"That stone gargoyle up there, I could've sworn I saw it move!" she stated, hoping that what she saw was just her imagination.

Howl then looked to where she was looking again, then in an monotone tone, said, "Hm. Yes. This old place is rather spooky at night. I thought the same thing more than once." They then continued to walk.

They reached the elevator, Howl pressing the button, allowing Elita to enter. Bing! He held the button for her until she entered, bowing in respect as he did. "Goodnight detective!"

"Goodnight!" she answered back, the doors of the elevator sliding closed, Howl walking away to do his other tasks.

The elevator waited for the girl to select her destination, but the girl was in deep thought about the events of tonight. Then in a flash, she pressed the button to open the elevator door, sneaking back into the castle.

"Sorry pal! But this investigation isn't over yet!" she said to herself, checking to make sure the coast was clear, and then began sneaking around the castle.

She ended up in a dark, unlit, unoccupied room, taking a flashlight out to help her see. She pointed the flashlight towards different areas, seeing the room was full of polished suits of armor, hanging weapons, and other medieval decorations.

"Don't tell me, this where Dracula shows up." She whispered to herself, continuing her search through the castle.

She ended up in a wreaked and ruined hallway, broken pieces of walls here and there. She then saw a stairway to one of the castle walls, and decided to walk up it. She thought she heard something behind her, and looked back to see nothing was there.

"Hah! A good laugh would be worth a lot of money right about now!" She said, trying lighten her own mood, dismissing her paranoia. She then continued walking up the stairs. What she did not notice though, was that Zilla was sniffing the ground she stood, following the scent to the source.

She made it to the Castle wall, moving toward the edge of the wall, catching the sight of the city. She then heard another noise coming from where she came from. She backed herself against the tower next to the entrance, turned off her flashlight, and then held up her gun.

Cock!

"Ok pal! Let me see you, nice and easy!" she said, aiming her gun at the entrance. All she heard was the heavy thudding of footsteps, heading slowly towards her.

Zilla came out slowly, revealing himself, and then began to growl at the detective, believing her to be an intruder, showing off his razor sharp fangs. "GRR!"

"Gasp!" She gasped out, shocked by the sight of the beast. Instantly, she regained her composure, and then aimed her gun, ready to fire at the creature in front of her.

Before she could fire a shot at the feral gargoyle, Optimus came from behind her, grabbing her gun out of her hand, crushing it in his own. The detective began to freak out at the sight of this, and in fear, began to back away towards the edge of the wall. Unfortunately, in her fear, she backed up to the edge, and then she stumbled back over the side, falling to her doom.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell, knowing she was going to die.

Remembering his promise, Optimus jumped after her, trying his best to build up momentum to fall faster than her to save her. As he approached her, she began to freak out even more, beginning to kick and flail as he grabbed her. He positioned her bridal style, and then opened up his wings, gliding nearly to the ground, but landed on a ledge of the wall of the O'Donnell building.

He set her down, then just stared at her, looking as she backed away in fear, the wind blowing her pink hair. She finally calmed down, then looked him up and down, confusion and fear still on her face. "Ok! Ok! Just take it easy!" She said, talking to him like a wild animal.

He stared at her impatiently, then sighed in frustration. "Sigh! What where you doing in my castle?"

"Yo-you can talk? Who, what are you?" She asked nervously.

"My kind calls me Optimus prime but you may just call me Optimus!" He stated, still impatiently waiting for an answer to his earlier question.

"Your kind? You mean there's more than one of you?" She asked, holding on to the side of the wall for dear life.

He heavily sighed, then in frustration, said, "Sigh! Barely!" Having lost his patience, he began to get ready head back up to the castle, and just leave her here.

"Wait! Don't go!" She called out to him. He reluctantly stopped, and turned to face her. "Uh, look, we need to either get back down to the street or up to the castle!" She pointed up and down as she said this. "I was thinking, since you can fly..."

"I can't fly!" He stated in annoyance. "I can only glide on the currents of wind! There are none strong enough here to lift us back up!"

She looked at him in worry, then looked down at the ground. "So we're stuck here?"

Optimus stared at her for a moment, as if contemplating something. He then grasped her arm, making her gasp in surprise, and then lifted her to his back. "Sigh! Hold on!"

Extending his claws, he began to jam his talons into the wall, climbing it as he did. She watched as his claws went effortlessly half way into the stone wall, allowing him a firm grasp as he climbed. She then looked down towards the ground, and in fear, she hugged his neck tighter. He noticed her tightening her hold, and then decided to try and relax her before she tightened any more.

"Relax; I'm not going to drop you. Trust me!" He said calmly.

She did as she was told, still holding a firm grip. She looked around again, blinking a few times as if trying to wake up from some kind of dream. "I don't believe this! If only this was a dream!"

* * *

><p>Ground floor, on the curb next to O'Donnell building was barricade waiting for Elita when he thought he saw something flew<p>

over him and he could have sworn he saw pink but it was gone before he could get a better look. _'I could have sworn that I just seem Elita there.'_

* * *

><p>Castle Wall, a few minutes later.<p>

They finally made it to the top, the detective still holding tightly to Optimus's neck, eyes clenched shut. "You can let go now!" Optimus stated, upset that he had to climb the building twice tonight.

She got down from his back, her hand over her heart, gasping for air, trembling from the experience.

"ROAR!" She jumped back in shock, Zilla growling at her. She began to back away, Zilla creeping closer to her.

"I forgot about him!" She said nervously, beginning to hide behind Optimus.

Optimus placed his hand on Zilla's head, scratching near where the ear would be, calming the big saurian gargoyle down. "He won't hurt you, not unless you give him a reason too!" He stated calmly, but threateningly. "Now, once again. What are you doing here!" He almost yelled his question, for he was in a really bad mood. "And please, don't fall off the building this time! I've had a long night!"

She relaxed a bit, feeling much like she was talking to person then a creature, almost chuckling at the falling statement. Besides, if Optimus were human, he'd be very attractive looking to her.

* * *

><p>Another outside part of the castle.<p>

"The six of you made quite a fine mess in the kitchen!" Bra'tac agitatedly stated, while walking.

Ratchet, Clank, Kiba, Beelzemon, Jak and Daxter whom is still on Jak shoulder, were all walking right behind him, a look of annoyance on Ratchet and Kiba's face, a look of guilt on Clank and Beelzemon's face, a look of bored annoyance on Jak's face and Daxter still holding his burnt tail.

Bra'tac continued with scolding the five gargoyles and ottsel . "When I heard the crash, I thought that we were under attack agai..."

"Look!" Kiba yelled, pointing toward Optimus.

"What's he doing?" Ratchet stated, still upset about being lectured.

"I think he's talking to a human!" Jak said.

"And from the looks of she looks hot!" Daxter stated while looking at the girl pink hair. Jak just rolled his eyes at the comment.

* * *

><p>Back with Optimus.<p>

Detective Elita introduced herself, and went on to explain who she was. In exchange, Optimus shared what his story was, what he was, and why he was here.

"So a thousand years ago, you were betrayed by the one person you trusted." The girl repeated, almost sadly, but with thought. "Does anyone else know about you?"

"Only the lupine who is called Wolf O'Donnell and his servants, Fang and Howl! He brought us here!" Optimus said calmly. As he said this, Bra'tac came out from behind Optimus, surprising the girl by doing this. She looked at him, and then looked around to see that the other gargoyles were now standing around her, some looking at her suspiciously.

"This can't be happening." She said to herself, feeling very nervous now.

Ratchet went up to her, causing her to back away slightly, then he sniffed at her a bit. "Hey Optimus, who's this girl with the pink hair. Is she a new friend?"

"Boy I hope so!" She murmured to herself again, slightly blushing from Ratchet's comment.

"This is Elita-one. A... detective?" He said the last part as if asking her, slightly confused.

She then instantly took out her badge, showing it to the rest of the gargoyles. "Second class N.Y.P.D.!"

"So... what exactly does a detective do anyway?" Kiba asked.

"Well, uh, when somebody does something wrong, I find out whom and arrest them." As Elita said this, she made a hand gesture with one hand cuffing the other.

"Who exactly says what's wrong?" Jak decided to ask in curiosity.

"Well, we have a justice system, laws, penalties, assessments, which the people decide!" Elita answered, trying her best to remember her countries justice system.

Optimus stared at her, then said, "You mean, that the Toons decide!" His eyes then caught the sight of the sky as it began to brighten up from the approaching sunlight.

In a frantic worry, he quickly yelled to her, "You have to go now!"

"Wait! Will I see you again? I'd like to know more about you!" Elita was not done, she still wanted to know more about them. "Look, you saved my life, so I owe you! Let me help you understand this city. You need to know how it works!"

Optimus put this into consideration, and then lightened his mood a slight bit; he then looked to the other gargoyles, and then decided. "If we're to defend the castle... sighs! I suppose we need to be prepared for whatever's out there."

The others shook their heads in agreement.

"Very well!" He agreed.

She smiled. "Good! Tomorrow's my day off; I'll meet you in the afternoon at..."

"After dark!" He quickly interrupted.

Elita slightly chuckled to herself at his interruption. "Heh, why am I not surprised? Okay, here after dark!"

"N-no, not here!" He then looked out toward the city, and then spotted a building. "Over there, on that rooftop!" he pointed.

She looked at him, slightly confused. "Why there?"

"Why were you sneaking into the castle?" He asked, trying to make a point and to hurry with getting her out of there.

Elita then looked away from his face, her eyes instantly hardened cold. "A good detective trusts no one!"

Optimus's eyes instantly narrowed, scowling right at her. "That's one thing we have in common."

Elita then smiled at him, nodding her head to him, and then began to head for the exit.

Bra'tac looked calmly to Optimus. "It seems that much has changed from what we knew." His eyes then closed.

Optimus then glanced at him, still pondering what was happening. "Yes, and if we are to survive in this new world, we need learn about it and the humans who rule here!"

"Optimus!" Howl had appeared from nowhere, catching the gargoyles off guard. "Excuse me, Optimus, but Mr. O'Donnell would like a word with you!" Howl then pushed his glasses up again. As Optimus began walk with Howl, Daxter jumped off Jak should and landed on Optimus shoulder.

"Hey big guy, you wound't mind if I tag along since I don't turned to stone?" Asked Optimus. Optimus thought about before giving his answer.

"Very well but mined yourself while you around me." Then the three of them began to head Wolf office.

* * *

><p>Wolf O'Donnell's office.<p>

Optimus and Daxter stepped into Wolf's office, looking at the lupine in irritation. "It is almost dawn, O'Donnell! My friends and I must sleep soon! So unless you want to have a statue standing in here, you best make it quick!" As Optimus said this Daxter jumped off, landed on the floor, and began to look around.

Wolf looked at him passively, paying no heed to the tone in Optimus voice and paying little attention to Daxter. "This won't take long! I am asking for your help, Optimus!" He then reached into his desk, pulling out a flat black case. "That team who attacked us earlier was apparently some hired former Covenant Elites, and they stole something very important from me."

He opened the black case, taking out a CD disk, handing it gently to Optimus. "The box they took contained three of these CD-ROMs!" As he said this, He saw Daxter meddling with a small metal statue on shelve and almost made fall over but caught it. "Please be careful!" then turned back to Optimus.

"C...D...ROM?" Optimus looked at it, seeing his own reflection in it, slightly confused.

"Think of them as magic talismans. Each one containing hundreds of spells." Wolf stated, trying to clear things up. Wolf then continued. "It is vitally important you and your friends get them back for me."

Optimus handed the disk back to Wolf, then began to contemplate his decision. He then thought back to Elita-one, an image of her appearing in his mind. 'Why would I think of her right now?' Remembering what she said, he instantly thought about bringing up another idea.

"Perhaps you should use a...a de-tective!" He said, trying to say the word right, While Daxter began to look through some books.

Wolf raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously. "You're learning fast!" He said, slightly impressed. "I can't go to the police; I have already had to fore-stall an investigation of the fight!" He raised from his seat, picking up another disk on his desk, a serious expression on his face. "Think of the trouble it would cause if they learned of you and your friends! You could be locked up for study or even worse!" He walked towards Optimus looking him straight in the eyes, violet purple staring into bright blue. "Remember, you are the only gargoyles left. Toons will fear you!"

Optimus narrowed his eyes, wanting to remind Wolf of what he said. "And betray us!"

Wolf ignored that comment, and walked towards a plasma 32' inch TV screen on the wall. Optimus quietly growled in annoyance to his silence. "What would you have us do!"

"My sources have discovered that those thieves were hired by a multi-national company called CYBER BIOTICS!" He then placed the disc in a slot next to the TV, then took a remote control out, turning it on. On screen was a picture of the Statue of Liberty, a tall building standing on an island near by it.

Optimus's eyes widened in awe, and he moved closer to the TV, as well Daxter saw it as well and jumped back on Optimus shoulder. "Amazing, It's almost like a living tapestry." His wonder filled expression instantly returned to his cool composure.

Wolf smirked at Optimus's actions. "Your naiveté is refreshing, Optimus and what's your name little one?" Wolf never got the chance to talk to the only person who is not gargoyle. Daxter turned and gave Wolf his name. "The name is Daxter also known as orange lighting!" Wolf now satisfied with the name then turned back to Optimus, Wolf face then went to serious look. "The stolen data are being held at three different locations!"

The image then focused on the building next to the Statue of Liberty. "The first is a research center on a small island in the bay." The picture then switched to the image of an underground railway. "The second is deep beneath the city in a heavily fortified base." Optimus took a close look at each of the images. "And the third is being kept in a huge air fortress that flies in holding pattern over the city." He then turned the TV off with the remote.

"All three places must be hit simultaneously so none will be able to notify the others! It seems an absurd amount of protection, I know. But rest assured, the information is that important." Wolf finished.

Optimus stared at him, thinking it over. "Why do you want us to help you?"

"Yeah don't you have all of this tech stuff and you want his help?" Daxter stated before getting angry look from Optimus but Optimus looked back at Wolf.

Wolf then looked at him, almost pleadingly, then quickly stated, "This must be done before their scientist break the encryption codes," He then decide to say it in words Optimus and Daxter would understand, "Before they translate the spells."

Optimus thought about what he would say next, then spoke, shaking his head as he did. "This is much different than protecting the castle. It will endanger the lives of my charges, I cannot risk that!"

"Hey what about me?" Daxter asked.

"I have accepted you as one of them for being friends with Jak and you are from our time." Optimus answered hoping to keep him quite, He then again back to Wolf

"Think about my request. I'm sure our enemies need to use this information for some terrible purpose!" Wolf then led Optimus and Daxter out of his office, Optimus looking back before exiting with Daxter still on his shoulder.

Instantly, a hidden door revealed itself from the wall of the office. Inside was a figure, hidden in the shadows. Wolf looked towards the figure, and then smirked. "Don't worry! Everything's going according to plan!"

* * *

><p>Back on the ground barricade just picked up Elite and just after they left he noticed that she bit excited about something. <em>'I wonder what's her so riled up, and what happened up there?' <em>He thought himself as he let her drive back to the police station.

* * *

><p><p>

Castle Tower, morning shortly after the sun as risen up and all of the gargoyles have turned to stone, leaving Daxter alone until nighttime but then Fang came up to find daxter sitting at the base of Jak stand while looking out to the city.

"Excuse mister Daxter, Master Wolf has given you accommodations for you since you are not gargoyle, please fallow me if you will." Fang asked.

"Really, the Big alpha wolf has given me a room to stay, say do mind if you ride on your shoulder for I don't fully know my way around?" Daxter asked Fang. Fang turned, looked down to Daxter and answered.

"Normally my brother and I would not let anyone touch us but since your small and it will take time so very well."

"Sweet, thanks!" Daxter thanked him as he jumped up to Fang left shoulder as they to find Daxter room.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Daxter new room.

"Here is your dorm room, I do hope my master has made to your liking." Fang opened the door to revel the room to reveal a large room with window red and orange drapes, a king sized bed, 56-inch screen T.V, the floor has blue carpet and in the corner of the room is a small fridge.

"Sweet digs, give the alpha wolf my thanks for the room." Daxter thanked Fang before heading to the small fridge to see what it contents. 'I wonder what's inside this thing?'

He opened it up to reveal bottle of drinks, grabbed one, and began to drink.

"Wow, this is great!" He continues drink which it appears to be beer.

* * *

><p><p>

Outside of Daxter room, ten minutes before sunset.

Howl is sent by Wolf to get Daxter so he could meet up with the gargoyles before they could awaken, Howl is right in front of the door and began to knock on the door.

"Mister Daxter I have been ordered by Master O'Donnell to escort you to your friends." He called out to Daxter but did not get a replay.

"Mister Daxter?" Howl opened the door to find bottles all over and find Daxter passed out on the bed. Howl opened up his cell phone. "Master wolf, I have problem here with Mister Daxter has… unfortunately pass out, so what should I do?" Howl asked on the phone.

_"Just pick him up and take him to others, they should be waking up soon."_ Wolf answered throughout the phone.

"Very well, Master Wolf." Howl complied, putted his phone away, proceeds to pick up Daxter, and then head to the gargoyles.

* * *

><p>Castle Tower, the next night.<p>

The sun had finally set after a long day, a fiery orange glow disappearing into the horizon, and then, when it finally set... crick! Crack! Crash!

The all were now awake, stretching, and shaking off the remaining stone. Jak turned around to see Howl holding Daxter in his arms. Jak then up to him with concern for Daxter. Jak took Daxter from Howl's arms, held Daxter close and asked Howl. "What happened to him?" Howl then began to explain happened, Jak then thanked him for bringing Daxter here.

Ratchet all of sudden jumped onto the ledge of the castle wall.

"Hey young one! Where do you think you're going?" Optimus asked, catching Ratchet before he left.

"What's it look like? To explore the city! If I stay in this castle any longer, I'll go crazy!" Ratchet yelled back, his hands pulling his ears.

"Ratchet raises a good point! We can't spend the rest of our lives in the castle!" Kiba added, also wanting to explore a bit.

"I agree! We need to know about the different things in this city!" Clank surprisingly agreed, being the official strategist, and tactician of the group. "Like for instance, we need to know about its people, its devices..."

"Its food! Oh yeah, I can't wait to see what they got!" Beelzemon interrupted.

Optimus growled in aggravation, he was outnumbered four to one. "Oh, alright! Do whatever, but stay close to the building and stay out of sight!"

"Thank you Optimus!" Ratchet thanked, while the others nodded to Optimus, silently promising.

"I am going to stay here at the castle with daxter until he wakes up." Jak told Optimus his reason to stay.

Zilla whimpered a bit, wishing to go with them. "Sorry, boy. You can't come with us tonight. But I'll bring you back a treat if I can." Kiba scratched behind the saurian's head, trying to make it feel better.

They all glided down from the castle, Ratchet leading the way to see the city.

* * *

><p>Selected Rooftop.<p>

Elita entered through the roof's door, looking around for Optimus. "Hello! Anyone there?" She called out.

Optimus appeared from around a corner, catching her off guard. "Gasp! Oh, there you are! Why were you hiding back there?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were alone!" Optimus stated.

"Not to worry, I think you could scare away a whole ARC troopers team!" Elita joked.

Instantly, from a higher building top, Bra'tac jumped down, catching both Elita and Optimus by surprise, Elita gasping again.

"What are you doing here, Master?" Optimus asked.

"Just making certain you were not being ambushed." Bra'tac said calmly.

"Heh! You guys are paranoid even for New York!" She joked. Then a voice came out of the shadows. "So this what your excited about from O'Donnell building after you came back." All three of them turned to a man to step out to reveal it is barricade in his holoform. Both gargoyles got into attacking positions but Elita stopped them. "Whoa easy guys. This is my partner and my ride when I am only on duty.

Optimus then turned to her with anger in his voice. "Who's is this and why is he here?" Elita looked to her partner and answered. "His name is barricade he was choose as my partner when I joined the force by my caption and I want ask why is he here as well." Barricade just huffed before answering "In case you may have forgotten I been charged to watch over you to keep watch over and make sure you are safe by your caption."

Elita then ordered a command. "I want you go to your body, I will tell everything later but don't tell anyone what has transpired alright?" Barricade growled before he flickered then he disappeared leaving both gargoyles looking for him. Elita reached to her left shoulder and spoke into a radio. "I ordered you do you comply?" Barricade answered back through the radio. _"I comply you annoying little bit-" _He cut off before he could Finnish.

Elita then turned back to the gargoyles. "I am sorry for that, I guess that what I get for having a cop car for partner but I ashure you that when I give him an order, he sticks to it." Optimus decided to give her a another chance. "Alright I will forgive this incident just this one but I don't want this to happen again, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She then remembered the other gargoyle that is with. "So, are you coming on the tour with us, um... I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name!"

"Bra'tac!" he answered.

"Sound like ancient Egyptian? How did you get a name like that?" She asked.

Bra'tac smiled. "My great, great, grandfather hailed from the land that you call Egypt."

"Wow, really?"

"Well, Bra'tac it is, pleasure to meet you!" She then walked towards Optimus. "I don't know how I'm going keep people from noticing you!" She said.

"Simple! We'll stay on the rooftops." He blatantly said.

"Heh! Easy for you with those wings but what about me?" She said, slightly chuckling.

Optimus surprised her, picking her up bridal style. "Well! That answers that question!" She said, not minding it at all. She looked at him, staring straight into his bright blue eyes staring straight into her own blue ones. They both began to smile a bit, but then they both noticed Bra'tac staring, as if waiting for them to make out.

"Um! Ahem! Let's be off! Coming Master Bra'tac?" Optimus stated, trying to block out what just happened.

"I think I'll pass. This new world is too big, too bright, and too loud. Now that I know you're alright, I'll return to the castle, and watch over the castle with the young one." Bra'tac then spread his feathery wings, jumping off, gliding towards the castle.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me! What do you want to see?" Elita asked.

"The dangers that threaten me and my kind!" He stated seriously.

Elita slightly chuckled at that, "Lighten up, will you! You're starting to bring me down, and I'm a cop!"

He opened his wings, and jumped into the air, Elita in his arms, gliding over the city.

* * *

><p>They glided over the city, seeing every site in New York, passing every building, Elita explaining everything she could to Optimus, his attention on both flying and on her. Finally, they landed on a skyscraper, giving Optimus's wings a break.<p>

"What do you think so far?" Elita asked.

Optimus looked out to the city, taking in every bit of it. "Such amazing changes toons have made in the world while we slept." Optimus flatly stated, which soon changed to amazement. "Stone streets, finer than those the earth kingdom built! Towers of glass and iron, finer than the fire nation!"

"Yea, I'm used to it. But I guess it's pretty impressive to an... out of Towner!" She stated, enjoying the sight herself. 'I see these things every day, yet now, I notice them and enjoy them.' Elita thought to herself.

Optimus then glanced around the city, trying to look for something. "I see no walls to guard this city! How do you protect it from invaders?"

"Well, our biggest worries aren't from outside, there from inside!" Elita stated, glaring slightly at the city.

"That, I am all too familiar with!" Optimus angrily stated.

* * *

><p>Castle halls.<p>

Bra'tac walked down the halls, looking for a place to find a room to rest, Zilla by his side, looking very depressed.

"I know how you feel boy. It's a very strange new world indeed." Bra'tac stated calmly. Bra'tac saw a door, and decided to open it, lights coming on automatically. Inside the room was an entertainment system, with a 42' inch flat screen with surround sound, DVD/Blu-ray player, cable/satellite connection, and two silver colored recliners with a table.

"This looks like a good place to rest." Bra'tac went over to the recliner, he patted the leather seat recliner, testing it out, then went to sit on it. He leaned back, causing the recliner to have the footrest pop up, surprising Zilla who yelped in surprise.

Bra'tac then relaxed, laying down into the seat. "Ah. This is not half bad." Bra'tac then spotted the remote to the TV. "Well, what's this now!" He then picked it up, looking it over as he did. His talon accidently pressed the on button, turning the TV on to a music station with the band 'Disturbed' playing loud music.

"WHOA!" Bra'tac fell back in the chair in surprise from the heavy loud music, landing on his back. Zilla instantly ran out of the room in fear, yelping as he did.

Bra'tac laid there on the floor, slightly embarrassed by what happened. "I'm glad no one saw that." He stated, now slightly miffed.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the castle.<p>

Jak is standing in Daxter room with Daxter on his own bed now awake but his head is hurting.

"Ah man, my head is killing me!" Daxter complained from the pain in his head.

"What you get from drinking all of that alcohol from the fridge." Jak scolded him while watching a pod race that is held on earth, on the TV.

"So where is everyone at?" Daxter asked for he noticed no one is around besides from Jak.

"My brother Ratchet, Clank, Kiba and Beelzemon are looking around the city to find out about it, Optimus is having a tour with the detective Elita, And master Bra'tac is with Zilla in another part of the castle." Jak answered Daxter question, Jak then looked out the window for he has weird feeling something is going to happen.

* * *

><p>Down town slums of New York.<p>

A car was breaking down, an unhappy couple already late for their date. "Let me guess, there's this monster behind that dumpster." A dark-purple haired woman stated frustratingly.

"This is so un-youthful, my lovely Anko!" yelled out the driver, tears flowing down his face, who had a black bowl haircut, and two incredibly bushy eye brows. He then tried to start the car, only to have it stall. "Hehe. The cars not starting, my youthful love!"

"No duh, Einstein! What do you expect; you only paid forty grand for the car!" Anko yelled out angrily.

The driver sighed, then took out a cell phone, punching in numbers to dial. "Uh! My youthful darling Anko, it seems we have no service here!"

Bonk! Anko instantly hit the driver with her purse.

"Wonderful! Priceless! Now what do we do?" She said in irritation.

He instantly got out of the car. "No worries, my love! If I can't fix this car, I will carry you fifty blocks to the next building, bridal style!" He boasted.

"You fix it! Ha! You have to call a repair man to plug in the coffee maker!" She exaggerated. "Though, I am looking forward to being carried." She said with mirth, deciding to enlighten her boyfriend.

He instantly went up to the hood of the car, lifting it up to see what was wrong. "Hmm! Let's see here! That thingy goes there, and that doodad cranks that." He began pointing and searching for what was wrong.

"Got a probl'm pal!" The driver looked behind him to find a raptor, The orange, striped leader of the Raptors, who has a metal brace-like device attached to his mouth his name is Bad Rap. Behind him were two more raptors. One is black raptor with implants on the backs of each wrist that produce green blades, whose tail has been replaced with a blade-covered, spinning, duplication, his name is Haxx, and the last is a red raptor with launchers on the backs of each wrist and in the throat that can spray potent, adhesive acid, is name Spittor.

"Hey, maybe we could help, right boss Bad rap?" Spittor said. "I had a year in auto shop! Heh heh!"

"Nah, no problem, I can fix this myself!" Boasted the bushy eye browed man.

"Got a passport, Human?" Bad Rap said.

"Passport?" The guy questioned.

"Yea! You're on our territory, and we don't like visitors. It will cost you an expensive toll!" Rap stated.

"Oh, Gai, just give them your wallet, so we can move on!" Anko yelled from the car.

"Hm! Ok! Though I don't think I got much cash on me!" Gai stated.

Haxx suddenly pulled out his blades. "Oh were real sorry to hear that, Gai!" He exaggerated.

Spitter and the Haxx began to move closer to Gai, closing in on him. Gai backed away in fear, when all of a sudden...

"...Howrah! Dynamic Entry!" Gai yelled out, Bruce Lee style, jumping forward, straight kicking the Haxx in the gut, sending him flying towards a dark alleyway. Spitter charged right for him, ready chomp down swinging over his head. "Whoa-yah! Leaf Whirlwind!" Gai instantly ducked from the bite, and then sweep kicked Spitter, sending him spinning towards the same dark alleyway.

"Show off!" Anko yelled, getting out from the car.

Bad Rap looked at Gai angrily, and then ran over to Anko, grabbing her from behind, drawing one his sharp claws, then putting it up to her neck. Gai stared nervously at Bad Rap, backing away slowly.

"Not so tough now, are you? Allot of good your fancy kung fu will do now, eh?" Bad Rap boasted.

"Oh no you just didn't!" Anko said angrily. She then instantly elbowed Bad Rap in the face, and then twirled around, grabbing the arm, and then throwing him over her shoulder straight toward the alleyway.

"Way to go, my youthful beloved! You really showed him the blooming fires of your youth!" Gai yelled out, tears of joy falling from his face. "I shall now fulfill my end of the arrangement! I shall carry you to the next fine dining eating facility!" He then picked her up, bridal style, jogging at a steady pace.

"Ok, I guess I'll overlook this little incident, Gai!" Anko said, seductively. "If the restaurant has some dango, I will really make it worth your time, Gai."

The three goons began to get to their feet, feeling sore all over. "Ugh! Man, that chick hits hard!" Bad Rap yelled. "If I see them again, I'm gonna..."

"Aren't you boys late for your 4-H club meeting?" a female voice interrupted. They looked further down the alleyway to see Elita stepping out into the light.

"Man! This should help us blow off steam, eh boss?" Haxx asked, sharping his wrist blades together. The three began to move towards Elita, weapons set and ready.

Elita smirked, then out of her jacket, pulled out her badge. "Police!" She stated.

"Police, huh! Ah, we're very impressed!" Spitter sarcastically said, spitting a little acid. The three moved in closer, Elita stepping back a bit, still smirking.

"I'm warning you guys!" She smugly said.

All three of them laughed. "Hahaha! You're warning...hehehe!" Bad Rap laughed.

"Have it your way!" She said, running down the dark alleyway. Bad Rap and his goons chased after her.

A few moments later...

GRRRR!

RAWR!

Instantly, the thugs were face to face with Optimus, who was roaring, claws out, eyes blue, and wings spread to their full span.

"IT'S A MONSTER!" Spitter yelled.

"Don't just stand there, TRASH IT!" Bad rap yelled in fear, pushing the thin guy forward. Haxx charged forward, his pipe over his head. He then swung down, Optimus easily catching it, pulling it out of his hand, and tossing it aside. He then grabbed the Raptor by the shoulder, tossing him into an open dumpster container.

Optimus then moved forward with great speeds, grabbing Spitter by his head, slamming him into ground, knocking him unconscious.

Bad rap then charged with his mouth wide open, Optimus easily grabbing him, but then, Bad rap surprised Optimus with his foot claws, aiming for his chest. Optimus brought his hand up to block, stabbing his palm in the process. He then grabbed Bad rap's head, and then knee kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Optimus blue glowing eyes returning to normal blue.

"Optimus, your hand!" Elita yelled out.

"It's fine, just a scratch!" He yelled back!

"That is more than a scratch. Here, use this!" Elita then took out a pink ribbon, tying it around his hand.

As Elita tied the ribbon around his hand, the memory of his mate, the Heather, tying a bandage around his hand appeared in his mind.

"It will stop the bleeding!" She spoke, snapping Optimus out of his flashback. She then looked up at his eyes, a smile on her face. "You know Optimus! You maybe the best thing to happen to me.. Err... this city in long time!" Her face began to blush from the slip up, and then she started to walk down the alleyway, Optimus blinking and staring at her for a moment, thinking about what she said.

* * *

><p>New York Cathedral rooftop.<p>

The rooftop of the cathedral was lined with many stone gargoyles, but standing next to these statues were four real gargoyles, observing the city. It was Ratchet's group, thoroughly enjoying their time in the city.

"I've never seen so many wonders!" Clank stated dreamily.

Kiba, Clank, Ratchet, and Beelzemon, who was eating a bag of chips, were watching every site and sound in the city.

"Hey guys, look at that!" Ratchet yelled out, pointing in the direction of a red Harley Davidson motorcycle, 1990 model, moving at great speeds, catching everyone's attention.

"Aw man, I got to get a closer look!" Ratchet yelled out, jumping off the ledge, gliding towards the Motorcycle.

"Wait! Optimus told us to stay hidden!" Kiba yelled out, trying to reach for Ratchet, only to have him slip from his grasp.

Ratchet glided gently behind the Harley, hovering right behind the rider. "Aw, what a beauty!" Ratchet thought aloud, catching the driver's attention. The driver yelled out in fear, swerving his vehicle back and forth a bit, until he hit a bump in the road, dismounting him from his ride. He rolled on the ground a bit, his bike sliding a bit on the ground, then got back to his feet, and ran for his life from Ratchet.

"Wait, come back!" Ratchet yelled out the driver, the other three gargoyles landing next to him.

"Nice going, Fuzz butt! You scared him off!" Kiba yelled out in anger.

"Hey, it's not my fault that his machine was so neat looking!" Ratchet yelled out, standing the Harley on its wheels, and then getting on the seat.

"Uh, Ratchet, I don't think it's very wise to mess with that vehicle if we don't know how the work it!" Clank stated.

"Don't worry, it looks easy to use!" Ratchet boasted, pulling the gas handle on the steering handles back, revving the engine as he did. Accidently, his foot then kicked the pedal on the side of the Harley, causing it to go at full speed forward. "WhoOOOAAAAAA!" Ratchet yelled, holding on for dear life.

He looked ahead, and saw that he was heading for a brick wall, and coming up to it really fast. In a desperate move, he spread out his wings, catching the momentum's wind, pulling him off the motorcycle before it crashed into the wall, exploding into flames.

Ratchet landed in front of the carnage, staring at what he did, the others coming up right behind him.

"Maybe we better not tell Optimus about this." Kiba stated sweat dropping as he did.

* * *

><p>Central Park.<p>

"Heh! We're probably the only couple in the park who don't have to worry about muggers!" Elita said, cheeks slightly blushing. Elita and Optimus were both walking in the park, only the two of them, down the paved walkway.

Optimus angrily looked forward. "Hmph! This world is just as savage as the one I remember!" He scoffed.

Elita face softened a bit, then she looked towards him as they walked. She then calmly said, "You're judging it the way Toons have judged you! I mean, sure, the city shows an ugly face sometimes, but..." she paused for a second, pondering what to say next. "There's more to it than that. There's beauty here too, like couples who try to romance each, Samaritans helping the homeless, um... moms who sing to their kids, the way my mom used to!"

Optimus instantly snapped out of his thought when he heard a noise from the bushes. "Huh!"

"Optimus, what is it?" Elita asked, noticing the alertness on Optimus's face.

A muffled gunshot went off, and instantly a small dart injected itself into Optimus's left arm.

"Argh!" Optimus breathing began to become labored.

Instantly, a squad of seven Elites appeared, surrounding Optimus and Elita. Elita tried to take out her gun, but a blue Elite knocked it out of her hand, then a green one grabbed her from behind, locking her by her arms. Optimus saw that Elita was in trouble, then using his wing, batted a red elite away, roaring in complete rage. He was then caught off guard by the white Elite grabbing him from behind. Optimus tried to struggle, but was then grabbed by the arm of the female Elite, then next grabbed by the waist by the yellow Elite.

"RAWR!"

Growling and struggling, he fought to shake them off his body, movement beginning to get sluggish. His bright blue glowing eyes began to dull down to their normal blue, then shut completely, stopping his resistance. The three elites then set him down on the ground, all of them holding him in place.

The black armor elite member appeared, taking his needle rifle out.

"What do you want?" Elita yelled, trying to break free from the arm lock.

"Just tying loose ends!" He said, aiming his needier straight at Optimus.

To be continued...

End of Chapter 3


End file.
